Kingdom Hearts: Rebirth and Revenge
by Eddie Camp
Summary: Two souls bound by the chains of fate and put against each other by the mighty drums of war,the endless waltz between the light and dark will come to and end in bloody combat. The second KeyBlade war starts now. SoraXkairi terraXaqua
1. Chapter 1 A field of nothingness

KingDom Hearts: Rebirth and Revenge

A/N: hello readers! This is my 2nd fic(not tht important but felt like saying it =D lol I'll try to upload as fast as I can but high school life and its homework kinda slows me down so bear with me guys and the same with my other fic as well if your reading it so enjoy this chapter and plz review!

Full summary: He was beaten...his heartless came so close, he had all his pawns in the right place the door was there right infornt of him yet when he opened the door the seeker or darkness was out shined by the power ht fought so hard for. Then came his heartless who had lost it all and put everything it had into its last stand will minus the one thing it needed the most...a heart. And it was to cut down. The world was at pleace once again now the realm of light was safe. Or so everyone thought, under everyones nose he waits for his moment to strike back at "that boy". Yet he is not the true problem to the worlds no no no for what the king has feared for a while was come true...Master Xehanort is back

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: A field of nothingness<p>

The sky was pitch black in the land of nothingness, the only light came from a pale blue moon that only illuminated small parts of this world. This land had no organic life: no plants or trees, no bugs on the ground to step on or people to watch for, no birds in the air to stare at no fish in the sea to catch. Just a bare lifeless land meant for those with no hearts.

The ground in this colorless world was a pale blue in the areas where the moons light would reach, while in other places it was a deep dark blue-black mix. The ground was also unstable in many places; there were also mountain ranges of pale blue, and hills that seem to rise out of nowhere.

If there was one thing about this world that made it seem _lively _was its vast ocean. The water was a murky dark blue, which made it look quit disgusting. Yet at the same time it as calm, the sound of its waves sounded just like the ones in the other realm. There was a soothing breeze that would blow and you could sit there listen to those waves for what may feel like minutes could in reality be days, and days could turn out to be years in the other realm.

Deep within this world of lost hearts and souls lay two bodies; one of an old man in his mid-50th wearing a black trench coat with a red in liner, we wore a long white button up shirt under it, on his hands white gloves. He had on black pants and long boots that stopped at his just a few inches from his knees. His skin was a light brown, he had a small goatee of gray hair but his head was hairless.

Lying next to him was a young man in who looked like he was in his early twenties, he had dark brown hair that was spiked up in the middle and was parted downwards on the sides with bangs that hang over his face. He has on a skin tight purple-black shirt; on top of it lay two crossed red straps, he wore hakama pants that were tan in color at the legs and gray at the waist. He had on a black belt and had a golden crest on it as a buckle. On his left arm is clad in armor: a gold shoulder pad with a metallic gray and mixed in. From there the armors color goes from a purple-red to a metallic gray, finishing off with a single gray glove on that left hand.

Suddenly the only man sprung to life! His deep yellow eyes shot up, his body heaved upward as he took his first breath. His mind raced as memories of the past 10 years returned to him; two boys one with out of this world spikey brownish hair the other with long sliver hair both taking fighting stances against him in a world made of white and sliver. A small heart shaped moon, and under it 12 figures dressed in black hooded jackets staring up at it. The same boy with spiky hair appeared again but this time he was younger and much shorter he was again in his fighting stance looking right at him no fear in his eyes. The last memory he saw was of a black blade being stabbed into his heart by his own hands and his body slowly fading away.

The old man jumped up to a sitting position breathing heavily. His breathing slowly became normal again and once it did his mouth twisted into sly smile. He suddenly burst into a dark menacing laugh that filled the air.

"AHAHAHAHAHA! It looks like it's not my time just yet." The old man said in an raspy voice.

He then stood up and surveyed the landscape with a look of disappointment, until his glare fell apone the boy who lay next to him. The old man slowly walked other to him, hunched over slightly with one hand behind him as if holding his back. He stops once he was able to stare down at the young man's body. He looks so…troubled the old thought to himself.

The old man extended his right hand and suddenly a black mist covered his hand. It began forming into a shape: a blade with a spiky black guard resembling demonic wings, above the handle the head of a horned beast and a blue eye right above it, it then split into two barbed shafts with teeth resembling an axe sticking out at one side and at the top another blue eye. Its color was a deep shade of black with sliver designs all over the shafts.

He grasps the blade tightly and turned it so that it was facing downwards; right atop the young man's heart. The old man let out a long sigh.

"You my boy have been a great help to me, whether u wanted to or not thanks to you all was not lost. I can start my plan anew hahaha, I can feel it there's more darkness in the worlds now then 10years ago and it's just ripe for my taking." A menacing smirk came a pone the old man's face.

"and it's all thanks to you letting me _barrow_your body." The smirk on his face grew into a smile that showed his teeth. "And as payment for you service to my great cause I'll release you r heart to the great creator…kingdom hearts. So that one day you can assist me again boy." His voice seemed to fill the air and then trail off into the world.

With all he needed to say done he lifted his weapon up still pointing at the young man's heart.

"May my blade grant you salvation, now **Wings Of the Damned **give me his HEART!" the old man shouted bringing his sword down. So fast. Too fast for one as old as him, it would have been a blur to the untrained eye. With the blades tip just an few centimeters for the boy's body he looked as if he was tensing up, ready for the blades impact when…

"XEHANORT STOP!" Came the yell of a female, followed by two gigantic fire balls headed right for the old man! He saw them coming and just as they were about to collide Xehanort swung his sword cutting the two fire balls in half creating an explosion. Smoke and dust covered him but he did not waver, suddenly a young woman came flying thought the smoke! She attacked with her own key shaped sword: she swung at his head he blocked it effortlessly. But the force of that impact caused a mini shockwave clearing out all the dust and smoke around them in an instant. They locked blade for an instant but to them it felt like hours, staring into each other's eyes: his yellow eyes showing a rage and malice that only a wild beast could show and her eyes as blue as the sea yet so full of sadness like those of an mother who has lost her children to the grim reaper. Xehanort pushed forwards with his sword causing the women to fly back, she did a back flip in midair and landed on one knee. All the while this happen they hadn't stopped staring at each other.

"hahahahaha so your still alive are you _master_ Aqua?" laughed Xehanort with a smug smile.

Her eyes just flashed with anger at the way he said her title. She rushed at him, wanting to protect her long lost friends and to avenge those who had fallen to that mad man's blades.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The wake of destruction and its revelations preview:<p>

"Damn you! I swear to god if you even lay a hand on her I'll kill you with my own hands!" yelled sora at the masked figure standing in front of him

"Hmph, I'll like to see you try and stop Me." he proclaimed as he held out his hand and a keyblade appeared.


	2. The wake of destruction and its revelati

I do not own kingdom hearts or final fantasy I wish I did but I sadly don't =(

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: The wake of destruction and its revelations<p>

Her shoulder length blue hair was dirty, not just from just being knocked down my Xehanort's attack but by being in this dusty dirty world for ten years. Her black and blue high-collared halter top with two pink straps that cross over it has started to fade in coloring a bit, her black shorts had dirt over them in the back, her black leggings where ripped and had holes in them, and her heels looked as if they were rusting. She had been through so much.

She stood up and looked over at Xehanort still standing over her friend terras lifeless body like a tiger watching over its kill. She knew she had to get Xehanort away from him but how? The desperate look on her pale face said it all: she had no idea but she would do all I her power to protect her friends. So again she ran at him full speed, he saw this and didn't move just watched her with his keyblade hanging loosely in his right hand. When she was with in strike rang of him she cast a thunder spell, a bolt of lightning came out of the sky and came down apone the old man but he simply cast a barrier spell to shield himself, the bolt instead hit Terra's lifeless body shocking him violently. Aqua let out a loud gasp of shock. Xehanort then let down his shield with the swing of his keyblade and simultaneously casting a Blizzaga spell send to gigantic chucks of ice at Aqua. She cartwheeled out of the way but when she stops she noticed something odd: Xehanort wasn't standing by terra any more.

She then feels cold hands on her head.

"Looking for me my child?" Came the chilling voice of a sickly old man.

Aqua in Shock spun around keyblade in hand and before Xehanort could teleport away again was cut across the face. He staggered back holding his face blood dropped from his face onto the ground. Aqua jumped back giving herself some space, she knew she wouldn't get an opportunity like this again in this battle had only one chance to try this she pointed her keyblade up in the sky and started doing a perorate spinning faster and faster and faster still. Xehanort started to regain his baring's she knew it was now or never! She stopped spinning on a dime aiming her keyblade right at the old man.

"**Lightbloom****!" **She yelled and out of the tip of her keyblade came hundreds of beams of light all heading for Xehanort!

They all hit their mark the chest of the old man. On impact it was as if they had no affect he was still standing but the blows where still pushing him back foot by foot. When the attacked stopped he was pushed back a good 20ft from where he was before. Smoke was coming of his chest as if the light had burned him; his arms were stretched out wide as if giving someone a hug, his body was hurt but his face didn't show any type of emotion it just gave off a blank stare. Aqua took this moment to rush over to Terras side, when she got there she got down on her knees and put her head on his chest listening for a heartbeat. She listened and heard nothing, "come on Terra please don't be dead" she muttered to herself. Still no beat. She lifted her head and then slammed her fist into Terra chest, and then she placed her head back on his unmoving chest. Nothing at first was hear…then suddenly-

**BUMP BUMP…..BUMP BUMP…**

Terra's heart started beating! Slowly but it was beating none the less. Aqua's head jumped up and she wrapped her arms around him held him tightly. She buried her head in his shoulder, she was overcome with feelings of relief and joy that he friend was alive. As she held him she could feel that his body was covered in cuts and bruises, the down side of being Xehanort's puppet.

Suddenly Aqua felt a chill run down her spine; out over the corner of her eye she saw the tail of a coat. She spun around removing her right hand from under Terra and quickly summoning her keyblade **Master Keeper **but she was already too late. Xehanort grabbed her arm mid swing, and pulled her right from under Terra. He yanked her up till they were eye level.

"A valiant effort master Aqua, but still it are powers are on two different levels here." Xehanort proclaimed.

Suddenly Aqua's right arm began to feel cooled and become stiff. She looked away from Xehanort's glare to see that her right arm was slowly being covered by a glossy thin but hard sheet of ice. It started at her wrist and went down to her elbow and from her wrist up to envelop her whole hand. The cold made her arm numb to the bone, soon small cracks would appear in the ice and when the ice cracked even just a little bit her bones and skin would crack just as wide or as smile, and that pain was unbearable.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Aqua yelled out in pain was Xehanort crushed her wrist.

He let her fall to her knees while still holding her right arm; he chuckled to himself at the sight of her: kneeling before him head bowed as if praying to a god. "hahaha this is how all beings should look a pone me as if I was a god." He thought to himself and it just made the twisted smile on his face even bigger.

Xehanort raised his keyblade to her neck touching it lightly causing her look up at him the look in her eyes surprised him; it wasn't a look of despair or sorrow witch are the looks he was looking for, it was a look of hope and promise for the future. It was like a big spit in the face to him.

"Why do you continue to fight me? Just give to your despair like Terra so that I may enjoy taking your life from you." He asked with a small hint of disappointment in his voice.

"hmph; for all your wisdom Xehanort you still lack the fundaments of what it means to be a human being, maybe it's from bring in the darkness for years and you've started to lose your humanity or you just never really had a heart I just don't know." She said with a sigh.

"Oh really? So just what parts of my 'humanity' am I missing?" he asked as he grew back his keyblade making sure it was still aligned with her neck.

"The most basic of them all hope for a better tomorrow and the will to fight for it, so if we fail here _he _can still stop you." Aqua proclaimed proudly

Xehanort closed his eyes and thought for a minute, his mind focused one that boy with the supernatural spiky brown hair, the big blue eyes, and the goofy smile. Even though he had not met him personal he had memories of him, and he hated every one of them he would make the boy pay for the humiliation he caused him.

"So that boy is the world's last hope against me? Well then so be it let your keyblade master come and watch me cut him down like so." The old man proclaimed with a sly smirk on his face as he swung his keyblade at Aqua's neck.

All Aqua could do was close her eyes waiting for the impact to come and end her; as she did the face of a boy smiling with blond hair came into view. A single tear full from her face as she muttered his name:

"Van."

And before she knew it everything went black.

* * *

><p>He was falling…<p>

He was falling a feeling all too familiar to him. His eyes were closed yet he could still tell that he was nearing the ground, his body twisted so that he would land on his legs and not his back. When he felt his bare feet land on what felt like a glass he opened his eyes and noticed where he was: he was on top a giant tower surrounded by darkness the only light coming from the light shining thought the stained glass surfaces on the tower. The stained glass surface that he was standing on had multiple images on: in the center leaning towards the edge of the platform was a large image of himself; his eyes were closed, he wore a dark blue and white hoodie over a red T-shirt with matching super-duper baggy red shorts. Around his neck was a sliver crown pendent, in his left hand was a weapon with a dark brown handle surrounded by a golden box shaped guard, the shaft was sliver and the teeth of the blade look like that of a normal key. The kingdom key is what it was called; Sora looked around at the other images that went around his in a circle. One was of a mouse with a hood over his head sora knew him as King Mickey, the two next to it were of a blood hound with a yellow and black hat on his head he was goofy, the other was a white duck with a blue hate on his head. The next was of a teenage boy with long shoulder length sliver hair that covered his blue eyes; he had a smile smirk on his face his name was Riku, the last image was a teenage girl with pale skin but not too pale, she had ocean blue eyes, and shoulder length red hair (deep red on the top of her head it gets lighter as it goes down). She had a bright smile on her face, her name was Kairi. Her image was surrounded by a pink heart and not a circle like the others.

A Pone seeing the smile on Kairi's face Sora couldn't help but give his famous ear to ear smile that only he can seem to pull off. Suddenly Sora felt a chill go up his spine causing him to turn to his left. What Sora saw when he turned was a guy about the same height as him possibly the same age as him to from the looks of it, he was more muscle then sora was he had on a skin tight jump suit that was black all over with dark red veins branching out from his chest on out. One his head was a sliver helmet with a deep dark tint with made it impossible to see into. He was facing away from sora.

"I…want out." Said the mysterious figure in a very smooth yet monotone voice.

"Huh?" Sora replied with a confused look on his face and rubbing his head.

"I've been locked in your weak heart for too long, I need a change of scenery." The mysterious figure turned to face Sora. "Look I'll been more than generous with leading you my powers every now and then so it's only fair.''

Sora still had his confused look on this face not understanding what was going on.

"Idiot, that's why I can't wait till I get out of here so I can fully let out my frustration on you and your pathetic friends, especially that emo kid and the stupid red head." the figure spat.

Sora's ears perked up at hearing this, he went from being confused to defensive just like that.

"What did you just say?" Sora asked with a hint of authority in his voice.

"Oh did I hit s nerve or something? Hehehe well I think I'll tell you again; you emo friend is just a pain in the ass and need to just disappear and the red head…hmm maybe she can stay maybe just to entertain me for a while." The masked figure smiled under his helmet at the thought in his head.

A realization hit sora hit like a ton of bricks at that moment and he summoned his keyblade: OathKeeper

"Damn you! I swear to god if you even lay a hand on her I'll kill you with my own hands!" yelled sora at the masked figure standing in front of him

"Hmph, I'll like to see you try and stop Me loser." he proclaimed as he held out his hand and a keyblade appeared, it's teeth and head are black with a red outline and possesses a round gear shape, the handle is red and the guard is the same color as the gear that makes up the blade. Two steel chains are wrapped around the shaft of the blade. There are two demonic eyes in this blade one in the gear in the blade and the other in the hilt above the handle.

"Come on, show me what you've got punk." The masked boy taunted

Sora sprinted forward at full speed; the masked boy does the same sprinting full speed as well they both covered the distance between them quickly. When they both where within 5ft of each other they attacked, both swung for the head going for a quick kill their blades collided and before either of them new it there was a flash of light that blind both of them.

"Ugh he had to interfere…" The masked figure said as he was overcome by the light.

"Who, what…what's going on?" Sora asked as the light started overcoming him as well and before sora faded away he heard something:

"Van."

And it all went black.

* * *

><p>Sora jumped up out of his bed and hit the floor with a loud <strong>"THUD''<strong> sound.

"Sora! Are you ok up there?" Yelled Sora's mom from down stairs

"Yeah mom I'm fine!" he yelled back.

Sora got up slowly rubbing his head, "damn what's with these weird dreams lately?" he pondered to himself as he picked up his sheets that had fallen off the bed along with him.

* * *

><p>AN: If any of the character's don't sound like them self's plz let me know guys this is my first time using the actually kh character in my writings so advise would be welcomed

And again thanks for reading and drop a review I want to know what you guys think so far.

Chapter 3: An end to fun and games (name might change) preview:

"_I want to see you anguish, I want to be the cause of you demise, I want to be the one to make your heart for my own" _Said the voice that hide behind me waterfall.


	3. Painful memories

A/N: Hey reader's sorry bout the wait, I had a lot of school work and stuff to do as well as sum other stuff. This chapter would have been up two days ago but my laptop failed and shut itself down -_- but any way enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think of it. Also I would like to thank delphigirl689 and XKhaosXKyuubiX for faving this fic and for the review.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Painful memories<p>

After taking his sweet time replacing the sheets on his bed Sora throw on a pair of black shorts and a wrinkled white T-shirt, lastly he put on his signature one of a kind silver crown shaped necklace. He made his way down the stairs to the kitchen he rubbed his other worldly hair and yawned as he entered the room. His mom Rose Nomura; a middle aged woman with shoulder length blond hair and just like her son had Aqua blue eyes that pulled in all that dared look into them was cooking breakfast.

"Hey mom." He said while in the middle of yawning.

"Morning hun." Replied his mother, as she moved from in front of the stove to a cabinet.

Sora took a seat at the small round table in the middle of the kitchen his mother brought him his plate and placed it in front of him; pancakes, eggs and bacon, the smell was intoxicating. She took the seat across from Sora and began eating as did Sora. They ate in silent until Sora suddenly bust out laughing, food chucks of food flew out of his mouth. His moms give him a look that made him stop abruptly, he flashed his mom his famous ear to ear grin.

"Sorry mom, I had just remembered how me and Donald once tried to cook breakfast and we got pancake mix all over the kitchen of the gummi ship." Sora said

"Oh wow." His mom replied "remind you not to leave you alone again."

"Hahaha thanks mom that's definitely something you tell your teen age son" He said with a chuckle.

"Oh whatever" she said with a half-smile.

Sora began laughing again, wow he thought things sure have changed just two months ago I was fighting this uber powerful organization and now I'm sitting her laughing with my mom. Everything was different his friends had become more mature (minus Tidus and Wakka).They all knew of him and Riku's adventures minus a few details (Riku giving in to the darkness). He had to go to school again, lucky thanks to his mom he wasn't held back and could finish out his freshmen year at the local high school. He didn't have to worry about whether he would live to see his loved ones again ether. Will minus one his father. Turns out on that night two years ago when the heartless came his dad was attacked and turned into a heartless.

Sora looked over at the empty seat at the other end of the table, pain gripped his heart; he saved so many, he brought back all the worlds, saved Kairi not just once but twice he thought, but he couldn't save him and many others as well.

"Maybe..._**I**_ killed him."

Was the thought that kept reappearing in his mind, he had killed so many heartless he dad _**could **_have been one of them; it wasn't his fault though or was it? His heart hurt just thinking about this, he dropped his fork and just stared down at his plate with a blank look on his face. He didn't know what to think

Rose's mother bear instincts were in overdrive. She noticed how he kept looking over at the empty chair where his father once sat, She could just feel the inner turmoil boiling in her son she had to get his mind off it for now until she could figure out a good way to talk about it.

"So hun what was that load banging sound I heard coming from your room earlier?" she asked snapping Sora from his thoughts.

"Oh, I had this weird dream and I don't know it just fell out my bed." He replied while casually leaning back in his seat and putting his hands behind his head.

"Just like before…" he muttered under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing mom just thinking."

"Ok so what exactly happen in this dream that was so-"the doorbell rang cutting her off.

"Hmm now I wonder who that could be." She said while getting up and walking into the living room.

Sora heard the door open and then the voices of his mom and another women; Sora figured it was one of his mom's friends or coworkers, until he heard the laugh that he would know anywhere.

"Kairi?" Sora said with a bit of question in his voice.

Sora jumped out of his chair knocking it over, with a surge of excitement he ran through the door way that lead to the living room and was greeting with some might call a kiss from an angel.

Kairi stood in the door way of Sora's house; Sora froze at the sight of her: she wore a white tank top that hugged her upper body there was a pink heart in the middle of it. She had on a light purple skirt that stopped right above her knees. Her dark red hair had a crimson glare in the sun light, Sora looked on in awe. Kairi tilted her head a bit to the right and smiled.

"Morning Sora" she said with a short wave.

"H-hi Kairi" Sora stuttered out

Kairi giggled while his mom faced palmed herself.

"Come on in Kairi Sora's having one of those days." She said as Kairi walked in, she closed the door behind her.

"Thanks Mrs. Nomura" said Kairi as she walks up to Sora.

"So um Kairi I wasn't expecting to see you today" Sora said be quickly cursed himself for saying it

"So you're not happy to see me then?" she asked while crossing her arms and giving sorry a pout that in his mind he couldn't help but find cute.

"No no no that's not it! I'm just surprised is all." Sora exclaimed waving his hands in front of him in protest.

"Hmph ok then, here" Kairi said as she shoved a pretty large book into Sora's chest.

"Huh what the heck what's…The Life and Times of an ATOM! Kairi don't tell me you were serious about this summer tutoring thing?" Sora exclaimed with a hysterical look on his face. This made Kairi and his mom laugh.

"Come on this is summer break we should be out somewhere not inside doing evil chemistry." Sora explained

"Aw come on now the girls volunteering to send her summer helping you catch up on school you can at least be nice and accept and not be so stubborn.'' His mom pointed out.

"Especial after how your grades looked." Added Kairi while shaking her index finger at Sora

"Ugh" he grunted while throwing his head back in defeat.

"Can we at least study over at the play Island I haven't been over there in a while?''

"Hmm I don't see why not" replied Kairi "So long as you don't try to take a nap in the sand like last time." She ordered

Sora took a step back and bowed to Kairi.

"As you wish princess Kairi."

Kairi rolled her eyes "Didn't I tell you not to do that it doesn't feel right."

Sora looked up at her and give her is trademark smile.

"Your wish is my command"

Kairi couldn't help but return the smile.

"Ugh fine, I'll be outside waiting." She said as she turns to the door hiding a small blush.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later on the play Island<strong>

Sora on his back letting the rays from the sun fill his body, with warm while the sand no matter how hot it may have been it relaxed his muscles making him feel like he was resting on a cloud. Sora slowly began to drift off, how nice he thought to sleep on the beach again.

"Sora! Are you listening to me?" yelled a voice he knew too well

"Sorry Kai it's just so comfortable here, I can't help but dose off every now and then." Sora said while yawning

Sora lent up so that he was now in a sitting position next to Kairi

"You're a lazy bum." She stated while slapping Sora playfully in the arm.

"Ow that kinda hurt you know." Sora said rubbing his arm as if he was really hurt.

"Oh boo ho is the keyblade master losing his toughness?" she teased

"No, I'm just not in the confrontational mood Is all Sora answered while giving Kairi a light shove

"Well so since you're not going to pay attention to my awesome teaching-"

"Not." Sora cut in between fake coughs. Kairi give Sora a look of distaste and he just smiled at her again.

"Well before I was rudely interrupted by somebody who will remain nameless I was going to ask if you would finish telling me all about your adventures and the worlds you've been to? I think you left off at the battle of Radiant Garden."

Sora smile soon turned into a large grin

"That battle was AWESOME!" sora exclaimed

Kairi shuck her head

"Why are you such a boy?"

"You know you like it."

"Whatever go on with your story?"

"Well hmm after me, Donald, Goofy and the King were reunited we ran out into this great big field I think Leon called it Great Maw. I swear I don't think I ever saw that many heartless in one place before like really there was at least a few thousand heartless laying and waiting for us. I think if it wasn't for the fact that I had Donald and Goofy by my side I might have high tailed it outta there. But before the battle even started Xemnas appeared you know the leader of organization 13?"

Kairi nodded

"well he showed up and before I knew it the King ran after him, me and the gang tried to keep up but the heartless cut as off. So then we all ran in our own directions to fight off the heartless.''

Sora then held out this hand and summoned his keyblade, the kingdom key. Its sliver blade shined in the sun light, it glare almost blinding Kairi.

"So then I took my keyblade in hand like so and ran into the great mass of heartless!" Sora jumped to his feet

"And I gave the first Armored Knight in my way one of these!" Sora demonstrated a horizontal slash and then a vertical; soon he was swinging his blade in wide arcs, jumping and spinning, Kairi just couldn't take her eyes off him. She was enchanted by his dance of blades.

Sora gave a battle cry and lunged into the air he brought down his blade into the sand. The force from the impact caused sand to shoot up into the air; Kairi was dumbfounded at his strength and skill.

Sora broke focus and look over at Kairi. He wished his keyblade away and then fell to the ground panting.

"Huff, and well after I _single handedly _took out a legion of heartless I regrouped with Donald and Goofy. And then things got complicated…"Sora trailed off

Kairi walked over to sora and gave him a helping hand

"What do you mean complicating?" she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

She helped Sora to his feet

"We ran after Xemnas and instead of finding him and getting any answers from him he and the king disappeared into the darkness, then **he **showed up." Sora said with anger in his voice

"Who?" She asked as her peered into the eyes and saw a look she's really never seen before in Soras eyes: contempt. Sora noticed this turned his head so she couldn't see his face.

"If I have to say, out of all the organization members I hate him this one the most. His name was Saix, the _Luna Diviner. _He was Xemnas's right hand man.

The image of Saix's long blue hair, scared face and twisted smile popped into Kairi's head. Sora looked deep in though.

"_Are you angry? Do you hate me? Then, take that rage, and direct it at the Heartless!_"

"_We know very well how to injure a heart. Sora, you just keep on fighting those Heartless.__"_

_"__Different name, same fate.__"_

"_So... You really do care about her... In that case, the answer is no._"

"That bustard" Sora spat, thinking back on all that Saix had done: manipulating him to do the organizations dirty work, attacking his friends at Radiant Garden with that army of heartless, kidnapping Kairi…

"Of all the Organization members I enjoyed defeating him the most, hmph hope he burns in hell for what he's done." Sora said turning his body away from her so that he was facing the ocean, but he still held Kairi's hand.

Kairi now had a look of shock mixed with worry. She Sora had fought many enemies and some had to be killed for the greater good of the worlds, but she always knew that deep down Sora never wanted to hurt anybody. But now Sora said he enjoyed killing him, that's not something the Sora she knew would say. She wanted to know why he enjoyed it; she wrapped his held hand in a hug and laid he head on his shoulder. Sora turn his head to face her looked at her with a look of regret in his eyes.

"Sora why would wish something like that on some body? Evil or not nobody deserves that kind of punishment." Kairi pleaded

"He does because he hurt me in a way I could never forgive."

"How?" she asked

"He took you away from me." Sora looks into Kairi's violet-blue eyes and she looks up into his deep blue eyes. They lose themselves, lost in the other's eyes. Sora pulls Kairi into a hug and holds her tight.

"I-I was so scared I thought I would never see you again…if Axel having you wasn't bad enough Saix just made it worse. I was just-"

Kairi placed her index finger over his month cutting him off.

"Don't you remember what I told you when you left me before?" she asked moving closer to Sora.

"No matter where you go I'm always with you" the gravity of the situation pulled them closer and closer.

"Always" she finished they were now no more than an inch apart. Both their hearts yarned for the other and so did their bodies. Now all it took was a simple movement to seal their fate. Hearts already intertwine, souls bonded to the other locked in an unending waltz. Alas their minds couldn't yet grasp what they were feeling at the moment. Both of them thinking the same thing: "Are these feeling, real?"

Sora wanted to find out, it was now or never for him. He closed his eyes and moved closer very slowly. Kairi noticed his and closed her own eyes preparing herself for total bliss. They could feel the others breathe on their lips. So close now. The finish line was almost crossed all it would take would be-

"SORA, KAIRI!" yelled a voice they both knew. The shocked pushed them apart. Blushing Sora looked around for the source of the yelling and there stood Riku at the dock. "I wonder how long he was watching" sora though.

Kairi notice him to and sent him a wave.

"Of all the times in the world you choose now to show up" Sora muttered under a large Sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>Twilight Town<strong>

It was never dark here, the Sun rested mid sky. Never setting, never rising. Day and night here are one in the same; and so is and light and dark here in this world in between. A city with a large clock tower where a group of youngsters can be found at any time of day, markets line the streets, and in the outskirts of town a single mansion can be found. Old and abandoned for many years or so it seems.

Sunset Terrance; a homely residential area close to a mini suburb in ways, it held a few homes, a train, and waterfall with a field of sand or gravel in front of it, and a hill with a beautiful view of the city.

For many days a middle aged man would come to the waterfall alone and train himself in the art of combat, blue bat in hand. On lookers would stare in awe as he would attack his imaginary opponent with quick strikes. Smooth and precise his movements were nothing less than perfect since he was the former struggle champion.

His long silver hair was damp with sweat from hours of training; his loose fitting lilac shirt had wet spots in it. His body was at its limits for the days but the look in his violet eyes shined with a want to continue.

"There isn't room for two at the top." He said between deep breaths. He walked over to the waterfall; he picked up his coat that was lying in front of it, he swung it behind his back and a motion that would make his fan girls cry out with joy. He wipes the sweat off his face was he stares into the crystal clear waters of the waterfall. Enjoying looking at his refection he starts posing.

"I…am Setzer, and I will reclaim my title, this is a gambit a will not lose again." He proclaimed proudly.

Suddenly Setzer noticed another image in the waterfall behind his own. He moved in to get a better look; to him it looked like a male figure with tanned skin, it had a highly muscular build; it wore what looked like thin hoodie that left its chest and arms exposed. The only thing he couldn't see was the figures face for it was covers in darkness by the hood of the hoodie.

"Who are you what do you want?" Setzer demanded

The Figure lifted its head so that it was looking directly into Setzer's eyes: at the point Setzer noticed something inhuman about the figure: it had bright yellow eyes.

"Th-the hell are you?" Setzer asked taking a step back. The figure raised its right hand cutting through the waterfall; it pointed its index finger at Setzer's heart.

"_I want to see your anguish, I want to be the cause of you demise, I want to be the one to make your heart for my own" _Said the voice that hide behind me waterfall.

"My…my heart? Setzer was now in a panic, he felt something radiating off this creature and he couldn't tell if it was blood lust or just pure madness. But whatever it was he didn't like it. He wanted to turn and run but he body wouldn't obey, fear griped him. The figure walked out from behind the waterfall; slowly and menacingly, he took his hand and cupped it around Setzer chest, in the area where his heart would be.

Setzer was now trying to scream for help but no words would come, only a small peep.

"_Now help feed my addiction"_ said the figure, it flashed its sharp yellow shark like teeth a Setzer. His face became white.

A scream of total horror could be heard from there all the way to the old mansion that night. And hours later when the police had arrived to see what had happened all they found was his body; cold, lifeless, and void of a heart.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4 preview: A letter and a deal.<p>

"So the winner of this duel hmm-"Riku thought to himself for a bit.

"Gets a kiss from Kairi!" he exclaimed with a grin on his face, Sora was dumbfounded, Kairi giggled.

"Sure why not." She said, and at that moment sora knew he had to win.


	4. A letter and a deal with darkness

A/N: ok well nothing to important here but I've just got an idea that I think will make reading this a little more enjoyable, during battles or other dramatic parts in this fic I'll give ideas on songs that might you get you more hyped up or make that part more dramatic cuz when writing this music does help get me in the mood =).I'll have the parts were I think the song start and end will be marked like this: [1]. So you don't have to do this its just a suggestion but if you do plz tell me if it helps and again thanks for reading.

[1]-FFV7 battle theme" those who fight (piano)" or the 13th struggle(kh2)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: A letter and a deal with darkness<p>

**The world that never was: Castle, Where Nothing Gathers**

When walk in your eyes are insistently blinded by the brightness if the room; not by a rule light but by the natural white glare coming off the marble walls that were so clear you could most definitely see yourself in them. The whole room was made of this stone, the room its self was quite large: it was round like a large ball and there were thirteen chairs sprouting up, also made of marble. Each was a different height off the ground; maybe to show the balance of power in this order.

On the one chair that was higher than all the other, it over looked the whole room. This seat was meant for a superior being; or someone who claim to be superior to all. In that high chair sat what looked like sickly old women; but all who knew anything of the dark arts knew that she may look frail from afar but Maleficent was far from weak. She was so powerful at one time where her name alone brought heroes quake in the boots, and her mere presents would have the wittiest Kings watching there tongs. But that is no more. Her power is still there weaker yes but still powerful what is gone is the fear she would put in people's hearts. The worlds that once coward in fear because of what she would do now stand up and fight against her, all thanks to that boy she thought.

So she spends her days in that camber slowly regaining power over the heartless who betrayed her for the "the fools who thought they could control _**my **_kingdom hearts". Her only companion was a dog/bear humanoid creature called Pete, but to her all he was good for was being a shield if need be.

On this day Maleficent couldn't help but sake the feeling she was being watched, but not by some unknown monster lurking in the darkness, or maybe it was that half-breed heartless creature that she had found in one of labs in the castles basement.

"The Organization" she said to herself "was always toying with things that they could never hope to understand, what fools they were." She then reared back her head and let out a cold dry laugh that echoed thought the room, making it sound as if there were hundreds of Maleficent in the room. But her laughter was soon cut off by the raspy voice she had not heard in ages.

"I see you're still as joyous as ever Maleficent "

Maleficent now broke from her train of thought looked around the white room aimlessly, suddenly she felt a cold gloved hand laid itself on her shoulder. Her eyes grow wide in shock she quickly drew her staff ready to conger up some dark magic but before she could even get a chance it was knocked out over her hands by a black blade. She watched as her staff landed in the chair across from her, with her anger rising she turned to her right to see her attacker and her anger disappeared and was replaced with shock as her eyes fell on a black-

"Keyblade" Maleficent spoke, she followed the blade up to face of the man holding it, her green eyes lost a bit over there color when she saw the face of Xehanort.

Xehanort was leaning on the Chair, **wings of the damned **hanging loose in his right hand. He smiled when he say the shocked expression on her face. He then wished his weapon away and teleported himself into the chair where he had knocked her staff, he throws it back to her and she caught it. He then sat down in the chair and lent forward.

"Aw Master Xehanort what a surprise, and here I thought you were died. I guess you were just lying and waiting like the clever fox you are." Maleficent said regaining her composer.

"Something along those lines you could say, aw it feels good to be home." Replied Xehanort

"What was that?" She asked not hearing that last part.

"Nothing" he shot back leaning back into his seat and crossing his legs. "So my dear Maleficent how would you like to work for me, my knowledge of the world is a little out dated so to speak and my plans require accurate information of the lay out and strengths of each world and-."

"And what makes me think that I'll want to help you _Master Xehanort? _Ever since that day almost twelve years ago my life has been nothing but trouble!" Snapped Maleficent, Xehanort give her a cold stare.

"For ten years I followed your instructions and build and army fit for a king of darkness, and then I made deals with the devils of other worlds so that they could help me rule, and then we captured all seven of the princesses of hearts **ONLY **to then be beaten and humiliated time and time again by that, that boy and his friends!" the room then suddenly began getting warmer and warmer, but Xehanort kept his calm composer.

"And now I'm hunted all over the worlds, I can't even return to my home world because of the strong light that now protects that world and others, all thanks to that boat boy king and _you!_" Green and black flames now surrounded Maleficent chair and all, Xehanort closed his eyes and smirked, he was tired of hearing this woman's rants.

"If it wasn't for you I would be the ruler of Enchanted Domain! I would be sitting on my throne while that fools would be begging at my feet and-"

"If it wasn't for me you wouldn't have your immortality."

Maleficent was cut off mid-sentence so her, mouth just hung open after his words reached her ears. The flames died down to nothing more than an ember, but the room was still smattering hot. It was amazing that the flames hadn't melted the marble chair she sat on. Xehanort stared at her with his skin impaling yellow eyes; she wouldn't admit but was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

"With me you are nothing just a little fly that has yet to be swatted. You see my dear it's only because of me that you're still alive today and that you have the power you have. So I think it will only fair if you return the favor; I helped you reach your immortality now you must help me reach mine." He said as he dramatically extended his hand and brought it back forming a fist.

Maleficent lent back in her seat and thought: he was right. With his help she would have died a long time ago but her she is now. But then again what would be in this for her if she helped him? She had already helped him once shouldn't her contract with him be up? And why does he need her help so badly? Maleficent didn't know but she did know the only way to find out would be to play along with him, for now at least. Maleficent sighed.

"What would you have me do Xehanort?" she asked with a hint of contempt in her voice. He raised an eyebrow at her and then smirked, "the smug bastard" Maleficent said in her head.

"Just keep out of sight and out of mind, and silently build me and army of those heartless you have regained control over them haven't you?"

Maleficent nodded, she was beginning to wonder how much Xehanort really knew though.

"Good, good now other than that where is that…experiment that you found here?"

Maleficent was completely thrown off by that question, what did he know about that, that _thing_ that she didn't.

"I let it free I had no need for it, the poor thing didn't even remember its own name what could I use it for."

Xehanort rubbed his bread

"Hm I see, well he is of great importance to my plans with him on are side kingdom hearts will for sure be ours."

Kingdom hearts. That named played over and over and over in Maleficents head, oh how she wanted kingdom hearts all to herself. Now more then ever she wanted to see what his plans are just so that she could use them against him, because all things that are in this world Kingdom Hearts was for sure hers. A loud thud sound broke maleficent from her thoughts, she then noticed that Xehanort was no longer sitting in the chair across from her but was now all the way on the ground heading to the door that leads out of the Round Room.

"Where are you going?" She asked

"To check on my other investments." He said without turning to face her, Maleficent relaxed and kind slouched back into her seat. "If he wants me to lye and wait then lye I shall. But be careful Xehanort because when you lay with dogs you only wake up with flies" she thought to herself. She reared her head back about burst with laughter when suddenly she saw a flash of darkness zoom past the right side of her face. It smashed into the back of her seat; on impact the darkness covered part a small section of the seat in black flames, they burned away that section of the chair. When the dark flames finally dissipated after a few seconds it looked like somebody had come and took a huge bait out of the marble chair. Maleficent was in a state of shock, the flames where gone she could still feel the heat on her skin, burning it. Xehanort was standing by the door his keyblade pointed at Maleficent.

"If you even think of double crossing me, I will not miss again." He turned and opened the door. "I promise you that."

And as he walked out the door for once in her whole life Maleficent thought she felt a small hint of fear.

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Island: The play Island, Beach area<strong>

Riku wore a pair of ripped jeans which were sagging, along with a clean white tank top that showed off his highly muscular arms and his chest, and stood no more than 20ft feetaway from Sora. "Fitness freak" Sora thought to himself as he looked over Riku's body feeling slightly insecure he looked away towards Kairi who was sitting in the sand far away from the both of them.

Turns out a few weeks ago Riku had asked (more like challenge) Sora to a dual on the beach just to relive the good o'days of child hood. Sora couldn't turn it down because he knew he nor Riku had anything to do since he was now off school and well Riku didn't go to school anymore and since he worked for his dad could have any day off he wanted so there was no away he could think his way out of this. But at the same time Sora wanted to fight Riku; he was his ultimate rival and he wanted to see how he compared to him now verses when they were still in grade school.

Riku held out his hand and in a flash of light **Way to dawn **was in his right hand.

"Sora you look outta shape you sure you want to do this?" he joked, pointing at Soras thin arms.

"Hey I may not be all buff like you but I'm not a weakling." Sora pointed out while making a muscle only to have the small bulge in his arm that formed to fall down almost instantly. This made Riku and Kairi laugh at him.

"Ha Ha Ha, very funny guys." Sora said sarcastically as he summand **The Kingdom Key **into his right hand. "But we'll see whose laughing last once I've got Riku laying on his back asking me for mercy" Sora said while sticking his tongue out at Riku.

"Hmph you sure have gotten cocky over the years Sora so how bout we raise the stakes a bit?"

"Sure I'm game what is it?"

"So the winner of this duel hmm-"Riku thought to himself for a bit, he scratched the top of his head

"Gets a kiss from Kairi!" he exclaimed suddenly. With a grin on his face, Sora was dumbfounded, his face now had a small hint on pink in it. Kairi giggled.

"If that's alright with Kairi that is." Riku pointed out

"Sure I don't see why not." Kairi answered

At that point Soras jaw had mentally hit the ground. If he had known Riku would pull a stunt like this he would have turned down the dual, not because he didn't want to fight Riku but because if he did win Kairi would kiss him and he wasn't ready for that yet and Sora damn sure didn't want to see kairi kiss Riku, aw what a situation he's found himself in.

"So what do you say sora is it a deal?" Riku asked

"Yeah…Sure why not." Sora stuttered not making eye contact with anyone.

"Aw come on Sora don't you want that kiss?" Riku teased noticing Soras moods. Soras face not burned a bright red; luck for him Kairi was too far away to really see it.

"Yes! I mean no..well arg Riku! Imma kick your ass!" Sora shouted as he felt his cheeks burns even more. He dropped into his fighting stance. Riku couldn't stop laughing.

"Hahaha ok then Sora are you ready?" Riku asked as he got into his fighting stance, Sora didn't move but Riku could tell Sora was feeling him out, planning his first move.

[1]"Well then, let's GO!" Riku Shouted

Sora and Riku run at each other closing the 20ft gap in a matter of seconds, Riku made the first move; he did a half spin to the left aiming his blade for Soras head but Sora saw it coming and docked. Sora lunged upward doing an vertical slash, Riku side stepped it and gave Sora two quick horizontal strikes Sora jumped back avoiding both. Sora then using sliding dash attacked Riku's legs knocking them from under him making him fall, Sora not wanting to lose the momentum followed up with a volley of thunder attacks one the downed Riku but Riku using dark Shield deflected it. Riku then stood up and run for Sora again but this time while running Riku fired dark Firga at Sora causing him to have to jump around to avoid being hit. Sora had barely dodged a dark Firga when he saw Riku's outstretched hand; he grabbed Soras caller and pulled and then began to spin faster and faster suddenly Riku released sora sending him soring high in the air above the island. The force of the wind was slowing Sora down, he did an aerial recovery but Riku was fast approaching, Soring thought the air at a break neck speed Riku swung his blade in a vertical arc, Sora seeing the attack coming swung his blade in a horizontal arc. Their blades met with a loud **CHUNG **sound that could be heard over the whole Island.

Kairi looked on in even more awe then before, her two friends were fighting at a skill level that most warriors only dream of reaching. They flew back and forth in the sky they would collide at times and other times just fly right by each other, or maybe they were moving so fast she couldn't see their attacks. Suddenly she heard a loud cry of pain, looking up she saw Sora knock Riku out of the sky with a good kick. The force of the Kick was sending Riku flying towards the sea, on impact with he created and giant weave the surged onto the beach. The weave carried Riku to shore, as well as a small clear bottle the found its way to where Kairi was sitting, a pone closer examination Kairi noticed a note inside the bottle; and on it the seal of what like the head of a mouse. But before she could open it and read the note the sounds of steel hitting steel filled the air once more; Sora had flown down and was attacking Riku again but this to Riku was on the defensive end. Sora swung to the left, right, give thrust attacks, and spinning attacks but Riku somehow managed to bloc them all. Riku takes a step back narrowly dodging one of Sora's attacks; he then retaliated with a swiping attack at Sora's legs but sora at the last minute did a crock shrew flip to the side right over Rikus blade. Landing to both feet Sora grabbed his keyblade with both hands and with all his might he swung for Rikus head (with the blunt side of course) Riku brought up his blade to block but to only have it knock right from his hands and into the ocean. The force made Riku stager back a bit, sora using his momentum tried to attack again but Riku dodge rolled out of the way he was now facing the Kairi he notice she was reading something. A letter maybe but before he could inquire more he felt cold steel against his neck.

"aw come on Riku after all that trash talk don't tell me you're going to give up after having a little swim are you?" Sora asked with a playful grin on his face.

"You know what I'm really starting to hate that cockiness of yours!" Riku proclaimed as he pushed Soras keyblade away with his hands and while getting up he resummons his keyblade and swings it at Sora but Sora blocks, their blades lock. Small sparks fly off due to the constant force being applied, but in this battle of strength Riku was quickly winning. He pushed sora back; he was now kneeling on one knee while still locking blades with Riku.

"Looks I'm still going to get the last laugh her and that _kiss."_ Riku said, it was now his turn to be cocky and taunt Sora.

"We'll see about that…Riku." Sora released a hand away from his keyblade (he was holding it with both hands) and with that free hand he summoned another keyblade**, ****Circle of Life****. **Riku in shock stopped pushing against Sora and Sora used this to his advantage, using Circle of Life he knocked Rikus keyblade a side and in a flash sora was on his feet again back on the offensive. Riku was being hit by attacks from all directions, Sora was using both blades masterfully Riku was finding it hard block Soras onslaught of attacks. Riku seeing an opening jumped in the air and came down on sora with all his might sora block this attack with both keyblades, Riku pulled one of his hands away and started building up energy in that hand. Soon a ball of dark flames was being held by Riku his eyes narrowed at Sora.

"Looks like I win." Riku proclaimed as he fired that dark firaga at sora. [1]

The explosion broke Kairi from her reading she looked up only to see a mountain of sand fly into the air. Her expiration was one of worry and concern for her two best friends. She saw Riku jump out of the sand cloud panting, when the sand and dust cleared she saw sora still standing. "Ugh boys" she thought "you leave them alone for a minute and they try to kill each other "she stood up and walked toward them . Sora had summoned a shield around himself at the last minute he was now panting along with Riku. They both got back into there fighting stances determined not to let the other win this duel, they each took and step forward and another and where now running at each other when they were in range they both attacked but before any blade could hit there mark Kairi's voice stopped them.

"Stop! I hereby proclaim this battle a draw under the authority of myself." She said while placing a hand on her hip and extending the other, she winked at them when they looked at her.

"And what gives you the right to tell us what to do?" Riku asked

"Princess of hearts remember." She pointed out with a playful smile, Riku gave sigh of defeat

"Whatever." Said Riku as he wished his keyblade away, Sora wished away his keyblade as well and put his hands behind his head, his signature pose.

"Fine by me kai." Sora said with that wide grin of his.

Kairi then tossed the bottle with the letter in it to sora.

"Huh what's this?" Sora asked but then he noticed the Kings seal.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5 preview: The eater of hearts<p>

**Dear Sora and Riku**

**I'm sorry for having to call on you so soon but as the saying goes a hero's job is never done. The worlds are safe from the darkness and kingdom hearts is not at any risk as far as I know, but sadly there is a dark force at work. We do not know what it is but we do know is this creature is hunting down and consuming there hearts.**


	5. The Eater of Hearts

Chapter 5: The eater of hearts

**Dear Sora and Riku**

**I'm sorry for having to call on you so soon but as the saying goes a hero's job is never done. The worlds are safe from the darkness and kingdom hearts is not at any risk as far as I know, but sadly there is a dark force at work. We do not know what it is but we do know is this creature is hunting down and consuming their hearts. Sources say it is a humanoid heartless much like that of Xehanort's heartless. It has been seen on many worlds including: Beast Castle, Never land, Traverse town, Port Royal, and just a few days ago it was seen in Twilight Town. I know not what this "heartless" agenda is or if it even really has one but just to be on the safe said I'm asking you two not as a king but as a friend if you would help me out once again.**

**But a side for all the grim news i bring I do have some good news to tell you; Minnie and I are expecting the birth of our first child in a few mouths and we would be honored for you, Riku, and Kairi to witness the birth of our prince or princess. Also as a reward for all you pain and suffering I would like to offer you and Riku a position as knights and advisers in my counsel if you so wish it. **

**So please make your decisions quickly, Donald and Goofy are on their way to pick you up as you read this. **

**Sincerely **

**King Mickey Mouse**

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's house: 8pm<strong>

Sora lay in his bed reading the letter over and over again not believing what he was reading. To most peoples surprise Sora's room wasn't as much of a mess his lazy attitude would make you believe; the wall was a plain white, floor covered with a also white carpet, a bookcase with a few books and video games on it but mostly full of dust, next to it was a simple disk with an apple laptop and a few note books on it. A flat screen TV sat on the wall connected to it was a ps3, and by his bed was a small dresser with a lamp on top of it. Everything had its place in his room.

Sora tossed the letter to the floor and let out a huge sigh and put both hands behind his head.

"Damn it." Sora though out loud, his head was killing him for the past two hours he had laid in his bed and tried to think of a way out of this. He had gotten use to life without having to always watch his back and jumping from world to world every few days. He had settled in to routine of island life; seeing his old friends, the exotic food he missed, his mother, his brother in arms Riku, and best of all the girl with red hair who's smile was imprinted into his brain was here and he wouldn't give any of them up for anything.

Yet on the other hand he knew of his responsibly as not just a keyblade wielder but as the master of all keyblades. So he couldn't just let this _thing_ that may or may not be a treat to the safety to all worlds but it was still a treat to the ones who lived in the worlds, so he couldn't let the creature have its way could he? Questions like this plagued Sora's mind, he just didn't know what to do; the worlds or his life here on the Island? His obligations or his wants and needs? It was tearing him apart, if only he had somebody to give him a voice to follow he thought to himself.

"**You know I never thought you would ask" **said a voice that he hadn't expected to come from the inside of his head, the shock caused him to sit up in his bed and look around then a started laughing to himself.

"Come on Roxas you got to stop doing that, that time you almost give me a heart attack!" Sora spoke to the voice in his head.

"**Aw come on dude relax at least we're not in the** **middle for a school assembly this time." **His Nobody said Sora could feel Roxas smirking at the memory of how Sora and the rest of the student body of his high school were fighting off sleep while barely listening to some fat guy talking about bullying when suddenly Roxas thought it would be funny to yell heartless. And well let's just say Sora ended up getting a few detentions for property damage and making a fat man piss his pants at the sight of a keyblade.

"Whatever man so why do you now of all times decide to pop up?" Sora asked as he laid back down on his pillow.

"**Well you know all you're over thinking is starting to give me a headache so I decide to give you a little incentive." **

"What do you mean?"

"**Well I can tell you i hundred percent know what you're going though, before you could awake in Twilight town I was told that I had to give up my life to bring you back. So I had to do something similar to what you are doing now I had to pick between learning about what I truly am and helping you or living a lie and staying with my friends. And well be both know what road I picked to travel so that not important but what is is the reasoning behind it, look at it this way if you stay here who know how many people will die and maybe eventually that creature might find his way here and destroy all you hold dear." **Roxas paused letting Sora take it all in, Sora had his eyes closed images of his home town on fire flashed in his mind the heartless everywhere, there was no way in hell he would lose his home world again.

"**And if you and Riku go you can possibility stop it in some far off world defeat if and come home in no time!" **Roxas said matter-of-factly. "**It's all about the risk vs. the reward man."**

"You have a point there-"Sora sat up in his bed and stretched out his arms while letting out a loud yawn "but ugh how am I going tell-?"

"Sora! Dinners ready!" came a yell for down stairs, Sora eyes grew wide at the sound if his mother's voice.

"**Haha don't sweat it from the date on the letter you have another days before they get here so you got time to think about what to say to mommy dearest." **Stated Roxas, Sora felt an invisible hand pat him on the back. Sora let out a dry laugh.

"Yeah I hope your right dude."

* * *

><p><strong>The World that never was: Castle, the gray area.<strong>

Maleficent lay in on of couches on this room, there was a large window that over looked the dark city as well as lower parts of the castle. Pete had just recently brought her a box full of documents from one of the many labs in this castle. After Xehanort had left she had been on a mission to figure out why he was so interested in that creature she found, hopeful there was something in these reports and files that would be useful. The first few documents were details on a clone named ''Xion'' and how it failed the Organization and was terminated soon after it was created.

The next few documents were about the different types of heartless, there powers and weaknesses and where they are more commonly found. Another document was on the different worlds that the Organization had been to; there was info on the leaders of the worlds, wither the inhabitants were human or humanoids, and the size of their standing army.

"Useless." Maleficent said as she burned the documents in her hand away in a blaze of green flames. She peered into the box and saw a notebook, on its cover it read "The heart eater". This caught her eye she picked up the notebook and began reading. The first page was mainly a description of this "heart eater": its age, height, weight, eye color, hair color, body type, sex, race, and even blood type were here. But heartless don't have blood Maleficent thought to herself. Maleficent read on, but the more she read the more and more lost she became. This creature was born of the fusion between a human and a heartless not the stealing of the heart as most heartless are born, unlike heartless it thinks for its self yet at the same time it is compelled to hunt and consume hearts.

But what was more shocking to Maleficent was what the creature did with the hearts; the hearts became a part of the creature very being making it more powerful with every heart it eats and also making it even more unstable mentally due to the memories held in those hearts.

Maleficent closed the notebook she was only a few pages in and already her mind was doing backflips.

"Xehanort you old fool what could you want with this kind of monster?" she asked out loud and her only response was the silence of the castle.

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Islands<strong>**: Riku's Room**

Unlike Sora's room Riku's room really was a flipping mess. The layout was similar to Sora's minus the fact there was no book but clothes littered the floor, a box of half eaten pizza lay under the bed. His dresser was covered in rap and a few metal CD's. A pair of jeans was smothering his ps3, a radio was at da end of his bed blasting "No Love" by Eminem with Lil Wayne.

Riku was laying on his bed and bobbing his head up and down, images of the day flashed through his mind: his date with one of the many girls who have fallen head over heels for him ever since the day he's returned home, his friendly dual with Sora, the letter from the king witch he's kind of glade came cause this life was start to get a little repetitive. Riku's mom was calling him to come eat but he didn't hear her due to the loud music.

When the song ended he finally heard his mother voice, he was getting up to head down stairs when he smelled something. He walked around his room sniffing the air trying to pin point the source of that vile stench. He came to the window and opened it; he looked around but saw no one and the smell was slowly fading away. A random wind blew the trees; Riku looked in the direction that the wind was coming from he could swear that there was a faint hint of darkness in the wind but he brushed it off as nothing. He closed the window and headed for the dining room.

A few miles away hidden behind a tree was Master Xehanort. He was leaning against it arms crossed a half smile on his face.

"The boy shows potential he just needs a little push that's all." The old man said to him before fading into the darkness of the night.

* * *

><p>An: just want to say thanks for all the feedback, favs and just for reading!

Chapter 6 preview: Call of Duty and the brother of Destruction!

"Ah shit! Come on Sora where are you hiding?" **BAM **Tidus's avatar was shot in the head by an unseen enemy, he throws his controller at his TV it rebounded off and struck him in the eye.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Tidus yelled into his headset, he hear the laughter of Riku, Sora, and wakka coming from the speakers.


	6. CoD and the brothers of Destruction!

Chapter 6: Call of Duty and the brother of Destruction!

A/N: Again I just want to thank the readers and the reviewers other than da fact that I want to really share this story with the world you guys are what helps drive me so thanks and please keep reading and reviewing! And if you haven't reviewed yet please do! Also im sorry for the late review I've been in and out of the hospital with my aunt and that's been taking up a lot of time so im sorry for keeping you guys waiting but I hope this chapter makes up for it!

p.s. I don't own CoD black ops so most of the info I put in this was either googled or made up by me lol and this is the longest chapter so far

* * *

><p><strong>The next day, Yin Sid's Tower: Yin Sid's study<strong>

Some might call him a magician who can blow your mind with the snap of his fingers, others a wise man with knowledge of far beyond any normal scholar , and a small few will call him master for he once was a master of a legendary blade. The keyblade an ancient weapon that can only be used by those with strong enough hearts . In his life time he had taking on a few apprentices over the years; a few became masters and took apprentices of their own, others fell to the darkness in their hearts and left to seek out more power. All but one of his many students is still alive today; King Mickey not once is he Yin Sid's greatest student but also his last true friend.

The King had been staying with Yin Sid for the past few weeks, they talked about many things but there main focus was the coming battle with the darkness that they both foresaw and the fates of Aqua, Terra, and young Ven. Thanks to the notes and hints left by Namine in the journal they had final found Ven's heart when they pin point Aqua they'll have his body. But one thing kept on troubling the old master; this "heart eater" as it is referred to in a few words and why now at the exact time as Xehanort's rebirth did it start its rampage. To him this was way more than a simple coincident.

"A half heartless half human" the wise old said to himself while stroking his long beard "an interesting creature indeed. To be able to go from world to world in the blink of an eye without the use of a portal of darkness, meaning it does not belong to the realm of darkness. Yet it has this mysterious hunger for hearts much like that of the heartless, hmm I wonder dear creature what roll do you play in this giant other worldly game of chess. Are you a harmless pawn or a knight who wishes to bring rune to all worlds? Or will you-"

Suddenly before the master could finish his sentence a dark corridor opened up right in the middle of his bookcase. Yin Sid stood up knocking his seat over in the act, his old tired eyes grow wide as he saw two figures walk out of it; a female about the age of twenty eight or so with bright blue hair was hanging over the left shoulder of a man about that same age maybe a bit older, she was unconscious. While the man looked to be on the very verge of death; blood covered his skin tight black shirt, there were visible cuts and deep gashes on his arms and his skirt like pants he wore were ripped, he held his head down panting as he stared at the floor. He then very slowly and painfully looked up at the old master his face also had blood on it coming from a busted skull no less. He gave a week smile to Yin Sid

"Looks like we made it master Yin-"was all he could say before he dropped to the floor dropping the girl as well. The dark portal closed behind them and Yin Sid was still in a state of confusion and seer shock, but he forced himself over to the two fallen youngsters. He called for his former student as he kneeled down beside the young man whose body has been thought hell.

* * *

><p><strong>Destiny Island: The Play Island, Mid-day<strong>

"Why does this always happen to me!" Sora yelled to no one as he flopped down onto the soft hot sand, he come to the play island alone. He had just explained to his mother that tomorrow he would have to leave again to fight off the darkness, she had tried everything in the book and even some new tricks to try and force him to stay but Sora's mind was made up. He didn't want to go but he knew he had to go or else he might lose everything that was dear to him, his mom had cried a river but reluctantly give him the go head to leave; so long as he wrote her a letter every few weeks. Now he had to find a way to talk to Kairi. He didn't want her to come with them for fear of her getting hurt but then again he did promise her that next time they went on an adventure he would take her.

"Uggh why am I always put in such troubling situations all the damn time." He thought to himself, he figured Roxas might make a smart remark but it never came. He must be with Namine ugh why did talking with girls come so easy to his other Sora pondered.

Sora sighed and lay down in the sand and put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes thinking 'bout what to say to Kairi but after a while of thinking he came up with little to nothing, he cursed himself for his failure. Suddenly Sora's phone rang in his pocket (his ringtone is simple and clean) he answered it but as soon as he heard the voice he wished he hadn't.

"Yo yo yo yo dog!" it was Wakka yelling at him from the other end of the phone, Sora had to pull the phone from the ear cause wakka was so loud.

"Nothing much Wakka, whats up with you bro?"

"Nothing just getting a little hyped for later on to night cause me and my bruddas are finally gonna take you and Rikus bum asses down!" Wakka proclaimed his rich Island accent showing.

"Bum?" Sora repeated "Aren't we the ones who have beating you guys about hmm twenty times in the past few weeks. When will you guys learn that no matter what weapons you use, maps we fight on, or whos on you team, me and Riku will win beacause we are-"

"The Bruddas of Destruction" Wakka cut in "yeah yeah yeah so what if you are we have a new player on our team and they're gonna hell us kick yall ass ya dig." Sora even without being in the same room could see the flames of determination in Wakkas eyes, how fun it will be to put out his flames with his FAMAS assault Rifle, he smiled to himself.

"well if you're so sure that you guys will win why not rise the steaks a little more; how' bout when me and Riku win you pays use hmmm 1500 munny each, but if the gods just so happen to take pity on your poor souls we'll pay your team 2000 munny each." Sora explained, there was a long pause he assumed Wakka was thinking it over.

"Well since we gonna win any way we might was well make a profit hahaha! You're on brudda! And if you two somehow win me and Tidus will walk around the Island in high heels and our mom's dresses!"

Sora could barely hold back his laugher at the thought two walking around town in small tight cocktail dresses.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that day Riku's fathers shop<strong>

Riku worked as a handy man at his days repair shop, it was a dirty green brick building with a small office on one side and on the other the side where the cars and tracks are repaired. On this particular day business was slower than usual only about five cars had come in and three were just simple oil changes that were finished in less than an hour. So now that Riku had nothing to do but still had to work for three more hours he decided to take a nap on the hood of his dad's car. But before he could fall asleep he heard the very loud happy-go-lucky voice of Sora calling out to him but instead of returning the greeting he throws a monkey wrench in the direction of Sora's voice, it hit him square between the eyes.

"Ah! Come on Riku what was that for!" Sora asked while gently rubbing the bridge of his nose witch had turned red. Riku just sighed and turned over on his side.

"As you can plainly see I'm trying to make a mid-work break but somebody with needles for hair is stopping me from doing that." Riku replied in a monotone voice, Sora looked confused for a second before it hit him: by needles for hair Riku was talking 'bout him. Sora faceplamed himself for his own stupidity.

"Oh hehe your talking about me," Sora put his hands behind his head and gazed up into the sky "well I'm sorry for keeping baby Riku up but I just made a deal with a few dumbass that will lead us to having one hell of a good laugh once we beat them."

"What did Wakka and Tidus bet us this time?" Riku asked

"If we win they have to walk around the whole island in their moms cocktail dresses." Sora said before busting out laughing, Riku still trying to be a hard ass only let a tiny smile cross his face.

"Oh joy well I can't say that's something I want to see but it will make are YouTube fan base grow just a bit more. Maybe it'll top last month's video of us making them go to school in hot pink bikinis that if I might add were a size tight as hell."

Riku couldn't hold back his laugher as he remember how red the faces of Wakka and Tidus were when they walked into home room in those two piece hot pink swim suits. The whole school teachers included laughed at them that day, when they would walk down the hall students would move to the side just so they could get a better look at them and how the bikini bottoms looked like a thong on Wakka behind. But what made it so wroth it was when Tidus pretended his was a striper at lunch and was sliding all over the place until he got rug burn in the worse possible place for any male. Thank god they got it all on video Riku though.

Riku rolled off the hood of the car still laughing but with more control this time, Sora was crying because he was laughing so hard. Riku than stopped laughing as he saw two girls who looked about a year or two older than him walking across the street. He swiftly pulled off his white tank top and swung it over his shoulder (in the processes smacking sora in the face stopping his laughter) and lent back into the hood of the car trying to look cool, needless to say he succeeded. When the two girls noticed him he give them a wink and a sly half smile that even from the other side of the street Sora could see the bright pink blush of the girls cheeks. Riku then slowly walked over to them and began conversation, five minutes and two new phone numbers later Riku returned to see Sora shaking his head.

"Bro I say this because I love but dude you're a man whore and if you don't stop this I'm afraid you might catch something." Sora said while putting a hand on Riku's bare shoulder.

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever dude at least I'm up front with the girls I like, how are you getting Kairi to be your girl working out for you?" He said with a slight smirk

"Yeah about that…"

Riku shuck his head

"You know we are leaving tomorrow right? And knowing you you're not gonna let her come along due to you not wanting her to get hurt."

"I know that Riku." Sora said while looking away from his best friend

"you see the king only asked us to take out this guy and then to be there when his kid is born and after that are jobs done and I bet with the both of us we can take who ever this 'eater of hearts' guys is with are uber super powers!" Sora said while throwing his arms around wildly.

"And when we come back I'll tell her how I feel, I promise."

Riku crossed his arms over his chest and though for a minute, then he open them and started walking back towards his dads shop. But before he walked past Sora he placed and hand on his shoulder.

"yeah but what if when we come back she's no longer yours to take?" Riku paused letting what he said sink in. "just something for you to think about, but I've got to go or the old man will get all pissy cause I've been gone too long. Later bro I'll see you tonight." Riku said was he waved bye to Sora and walked away, leaving Sora alone to think about what to do next.

"Ugh why is telling her how I feel soooooooooo hard to do!" Sora yelled into the air getting a few weird looks from people who just so happen to walk bye.

"**Cause you have no balls" **

"SHUT UP ROXAS!" Sora though he yelled into his head but instead said it out loud gaining him more odd looks.

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi's house a few hours later, Kairi's room<strong>

Kairi lay in her bed staring up at the sealing. Unlike the walls of Sora and Riku's room hers had a light pink color and were full of posters of different male actors, a few bands, and right on top of her hand bored a giant poster of Justin Beiber that Sora always makes fun of her for. She had a semi-dejected look on her face as she blows her hair out of her face.

"Well if he did like me wouldn't you think he would have asked me out by now?" Kairi seemed to ask herself since there was nobody else in the room. When suddenly small light particles floated out of her body and took the shape of a young woman the same age of Kairi and the same facial structure as her the only different is that this girl had blond hair and wore a white dress that stopped a few inches above her knees.

"**Kairi he will I promise you that. He's might just be overwhelm by all that's going on with the letter from the king and all." **Said the blond girl.

"Whatever Namine I don't care if you have control over his memories, you can tell me all you want that he does love me and all that but unless he can prove it to me I won't believe a word you say. Like we've had all this time together and he still hasn't shown even the slightest sign that he's interested in me." Kairi said with a pout on her face.

"**Aw come on kai he's just nervous, he just scared you'll reject him." **Namine said while gently stroking Kairi's arm.

"He saved the world twice Namine twice, he battled the forces of darkness for two years almost nonstop and now he's about to go fight it again without even a second thought I bet yet even after all that _**I**_ scare him more than an army of heartless would? I'm Sorry but I don't but I can't believe that." Kairi said while turn onto her said causing Namine to stop rubbing her arm.

"**Maybe he's-"**

Suddenly Kairi's phone that was on her dresser on the other side of the room started buzzing, Kairi let out a loud sigh. "This better be good" she muttered to herself as she made it to her phone, she touched the screen with her finger causing it to light up she noticed that she had a new text message from Sora. After reading it she seemed more relaxed and her face was much brighter than a few minutes ago.

"He said he wanted to meet me early tomorrow morning he said it was really important." Kairi said as she turned and smiled at her other who just returned the smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's Room<strong>

Sora was rocking back and forth in his bed facing his TV, he was wondering if he doing the right thing. Sora then looked over at the clock on his wall and noticed it was 9pm.

"It's game time, so I better worry about this in the morning." Sora thought to himself as he started up CoD Black Ops on his ps3, he logged into the multiplayer under the username Sorapuff24 a name that Kairi had made for him. He went to the lobby that that he knew Tidus, wakka, and Riku would be in it was locked so only those with the right code could play in there match.

As he entered the lobby he got a message from a "thesenuts24"(Wakka) telling him that their third player would be a little late but they could start the match anyway.

Sora was about to reply when he got another message from a "blindswordsmen"(Riku) asking him what type of strategy they would us this time or if they were just going to wing it. Sora replied with: wing it duh =D.

Tidus under the name "Blitzballbeast" picked the map Jungle to battle in.

As the name implies the up is on big Vietnam based Jungle; with ruins and huts, Slops and latters help to get from one level to the next, also there are many large rocks and trees that support cover for the players. Since this was a team death match Sora and Riku where on the SOG team and Tidus and Wakka where on the NVA.

Sora and Riku's avatar spawned next to each other but Riku quickly took off towards the small village in the center of the map sora had his avatar move from side to side to get a look at his surroundings and he couldn't help but think that it reminded him of the world Deep Jungle.

"Holy shit is that weed?" Sora heard Tidus say through the head set on his head.

"Well at least I now know where to find Tidus" Sora thought to himself before running into the thick of the jungle.

Ten minutes into the match Sora and Riku and a combined to score a total of 50kills while Tidus and Wakka had only had 25kills due to their reckless style of game play. In fact Tidus would sometimes just walk right into clearings and get sniped off by Riku who had hidden himself somewhere on the higher levels of the map. And Wakka well he would just ran right at you FAL blazing, yet for some reason he would hit everything other than his enemy and would be shot down by Sora with his FAMAS, that is equipped with a Thermal scope and silencer.

The only reason Wakka and Tidus had kills was because of they would sometimes double team Sora attacking from two different positions, and would every now and then get lucky and have Riku walk onto a claymore mines. But now for the past three minutes Sora and Riku were hiding and Tidus was walking thought the middle of the village looking for them.

"Ah shit! Come on Sora where are you hiding?" Tidus thought to himself when suddenly- **BAM **Tidus's avatar was shot in the head by an unseen enemy, in frustration he throws his controller at his TV it rebounded off and struck him in the eye.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!" Tidus yelled into his headset, he hear the laughter of Riku, Sora, and wakka coming from the speakers.

"Tidus you're a dumb ass dude" Wakka said in-between laughs

"Whatever man" Tidus said as he was respawn, when he did he saw that Sora's avatar was just standing behind a rock not even facing him seeing this as an opportunity her moved in slowly pulling out his knife. Tidus a took a page from Sora's book of goofiness and now had an ear to ear grin on his face as he was about to go in for the kill.

Suddenly Tidus's avatar was on the ground dead and in the bottom of the screen it said: "blindswordsmen kills Blitzballbeast with headshot" and the kill cam showed Riku's avatar hiding in the bushes not too far from Sora's and in slow motion it showed the bullet from his rifle fly though the air and hit Tidus's avatar in one ear then showed it zooming out the other. Tidus was now on the break of tears.

With eight minutes left in the match the score was now Sora and Riku 132 kills to Tidus and Wakkas 111 kills. Wakka's face was now red with anger and Tidus was now cursing like a drunken sailor. But suddenly Tidus got a text that put a smile on his face for the first time in the last forty for so minutes of gaming.

"A wakka it's time to kick in plan A, even though it might be too late to make a comeback but let's try it any way. He said into his headset

"well that's fine by me brudda let's get it!" Wakka replied.

On the other side of the map Sora and Riku's avatar were laying and waiting for Tidus and Wakka to make a move

"Hey Riku did they just say they had a plan?"

"Sounds like it, but I wouldn't worry those two aren't that smart any-" **BANG **a shot was heard coming from behind the two and quickly Riku's avatar was down and before Sora could return fire his avatar was shot down as well.

"WHAT THE HELL!" both Sora and Riku Shouted in union. They stared at the screen and what they saw shocked them:

**Princessofhearts3 head shot Sorapuff24 and blindswordsmen**

Their eyes opened wide in shock there was only one princess of heart that lived on their world, and only one girl they knew who also owned a ps3.

"Hi guys sorry I'm late I had to help my mom cook dinner tonight." Said a female voice that all four boys know far too well.

"KAIRI!" Sora and Riku yelled together, Tidus and Wakka were dying of laugher on their end part one of their plan was working: throw Sora and Riku off their game, now it was time for part two.

"K-Kari what are you doing here?" Sora asked still clearly surprised but as soon as he was respawned Kairi's avatar had killed him once again with a head shot right between the eyes I might add.

"Damn Kairi's got game." Riku said into this headset as his avatar was now under heavy fire from both Tidus and wakka.

"Thanks Riku!" Kairi said full of excitement as she fired at Riku, but he ducked down just in time to avoid being killed.

"I know right damnit, from what my kill cam showed me she's using a Dragunov meaning she's probably on one of the higher levels of this map." Sora stated has he respawned. He quickly made his way over to Riku who was taking cover behind a tree, Riku jumped from behind cover and fired two shots at Tidus's avatar who was again out in the open both hit there target, the first shot hit in the head killing him the second hit in the stomach causing his body to fly back a few feet. For the second time that day Riku couldn't hold back his laugher as he heard Tidus throw his controller at the TV again only to have it hit him in the other eye.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IM BLIND!"

Six minutes and 24 kills later the match was tied 134 kills to 134 kills with only 1:30 left on the game clock. Sora and Riku Still had no idea where Kairi was put they knew they had to kill her if they wanted to win.

Sora and Riku were once again pinned down, they were hiding inside one of the huts, Tidus and Wakka were still easy prey but they both knew if they tried to returned fire Kairi would just pick them off. Then suddenly-

"A Riku I gotta Idea!"

"You an idea? This night just keeps getting better and better but what the hell what is?"

Sora give a short laugh "Just wait for my signal." Before Riku could ask what the signal was he noticed how the screen began to fill with smoke and then almost intently Riku knew what to do.

Wakka noticed that the hut Sora and Riku's avatars was in was starting to overflow will smoke. Suddenly something was thrown from the hut it bounced a few times before rolling to a stop right between Wakka and Tidus then-

**BANG!**

There was an extremely bright flash light the blinded both wakka Tidus, Kairi noticing that it was a flash bang started firing her whole clip into the hut hoping to get that last kill. Soon the smoke cleared and using her scoop Kairi peered into the hut in an attempt to find Sora and Riku, but she only saw Riku leaning up against a wall. She also noticed that he seemed to be following something with his gun, but with 45sec left she didn't care she order Tidus and Wakka to move in and just as were about to enter firing range of Riku she heard a crunching sound to her right.

She had her avatar turn in the direction as fast as it could move and right in the middle of her crosshairs was Sora's avatar. 20sec left Kairi pressed down on the X button, heart racing, her drive to win edging her on.

**Bang!**

A gun was fired, Wakka and Tidus stopped in their tracks staring at the bottom of their TV screens as did everyone else. Sora let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding.

**Blindswordsman epically head shot killed Princessofhearts3 **

"Wow looks like my plan worked huh Riku."

"Damn I can't believe it but for once yo-'

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK! NOW WE GOTTA WALK AROUND IN DRESSES!" cried out Tidus and Wakka in unison.

So that night ended in the laugher of great friends.

* * *

><p><strong>The Next day 7:30am<strong>

Sora was walking from his house to his long time crush Kairi's house, it was only a three block walk but it gave him time to plan out what he would say when she opened the door.

"Ummm ok how this Kairi you and I have known each other a very long time and well I was wondering if you might by any chance…want to take it to the next level and-"

"**Boring! Try again man" **Cut in Roxas

"Ok ok, so how 'bout this: kai your beauty burns brighter than the sun, your smile calms raging tides and your-"

**No stop, you're trying to be to poetic." **Said his other

"Ugh well what am I supposed to do dude I'm freaking out over here!" Sora shouted into his mind.

"**How bout you just tell her what in your heart duh you know those three simple words?" **Roxas pointed out

"Yeah if only it was that easy dude." Sora said as he rounded the corner that lead to Kairi's house. Kairi's house was mostly just like his: a four bed room, two story home. Nice sized front and back yard with bright green grass, in fact all the house on the island looked like this minus a few. When Sora made it to her gate he noticed that kairi was sitting on the porch waiting for him. She wore a tank top and a pair of shorts that stopped short of her knees. Sora couldn't help but stare at her before walking into her yard.

"Hiya Sora." She said while tilting her head slightly and smiling at him

"Morning kai" Sora replied smiling back at her with his huge grin

They stared at each other awkwardly for a few minutes before Roxas mental slapped sora.

"So um kai there's a few things I want to tell you." Sora said as he rocked back and forth on his heel a nervous jester that Kairi noticed. 'Maybe Namine was right' she thought to herself, she patted the spot next to her requesting for him to set next to her, which he did. Sora ran his hands though the pockets of his red shorts making sure the letter he wrote as a backup plan just in case he punked out.

"So kai we've known it each other since we were five and we have been thought a hell of a lot of stressful situations together an all that good stuff.'' Kairi nodded along with him kind of wanting him to just get to the part where he asked her to be his forever.

"Remember a few days ago when I was telling you how I felt when I learned that Saix had you locked up in a cage?'' He asked while turning to face her kairi once again just nodded.

"Well if that's how it was for me I can't even imagine how you must have felt." There was a long pause, Sora not knowing what to say next and Kairi a little confused this is not how she dreamed it last night.

"So to protect you I'm begging you kai please stay here." Kairi was dumbfounded. She expected Sora to show up maybe be a little nervous but at the same time have the courage to ask her out in some goofy way only Sora could come up with but this was well. Unforeseen and unwelcomed.

"So you come all the way over here just to tell me that? Well think of this Sora remember that promise the three of us made right before you left to go fight Xemnas? That next time you have to go on an adventure all three of us would go not just you and Riku and I don't know how you feel about your promise but I care and honor the one I make and I'm going to honor this one!" Kairi Proclaimed as she stood up and faced sora who just stared at the ground.

'Damn I should have seen this one coming' he though

"**You've come too far to give up not Sora you can do this just say those simple three words!" **said the boys nobody. Sora nodded and peered back up at kairi who was still yelling out reasons why she should go. He couldn't help but notice she was still so beautiful when she was mad.

"Also was a fellow keyblade warrior like you and Riku, I may not have the training or experience you two may have but-" kairi cut herself short as she felt Sora's hand gently grab her hand and hold it tightly as he pulled himself up so that they were eye to eye.

"It's not that I don't want you out there with us, in fact I want you around me all the time. I just can't bare the though if this thing that king wants us to get rid of somehow gets a hold of you and…eats your heart or hurts you in any type of way I think I would die on the inside if not also on the out." There was a long as a Sora just stared into Kairi's eyes and Kairi was trying to wrap her head around what he was saying.

"I guess what I'm trying to say is Kairi i…I lo-"A blood curtailing scream was heard breaking both Kairi and sora away from their task at hand. They both looked down the block scanning to see where that scream was coming from. Suddenly to the right of Kairi's house the same women who Riku was flirting with the other day was running down the block, not far behind she was a tall figure was slowly yet in a menacingly walking after her. The women took a quick look behind her but when she did the figure was gone. 'Maybe I out ran it' she thought but at the moment her body ran into what felt like a brick wall to her, on impact with this 'wall' she fell and landed on the hard cement sidewalk. She peered up to see what it was she really ran into but what she saw stopped her heart. The same man that was casing her before was not standing right in front of her.

Kairi was at a loss for words; just a second ago man that was casing that girl was like 30ft behind her but in the blink of an eye he was now in front of her. Kairi saw that the man's skin was tanned much like that of Ansum the seeker of darkness's skin was but this man was much more muscular, he wore hoodie or jacket type thing with a deep hood on it that covered the man's face completely. The sleeves of the jacket were ripped off, and the man wore a pair of black jeans and hooked onto the sides of his hips were two swords. Kairi's hand suddenly felt lighter so she looked back to face Sora but he was nowhere to be found. She looked back towards the man in the hooded jacket and there Sora was running to help the downed female **Oblivion **in hand.

The women was frozen in fear she couldn't move or do anything as the man in the hood grabbed her by the neck and yanked her up so that they were now eye level. She couldn't see the man's face but she heard what sounded like him licking his lips.

"_Hehehe not the best looking heart I've ever eaten but you'll do just fine." _Said the man hidden behind the darkness of his hood, with his free hand he reached up and placed it in between her chest. Suddenly the women felt a burning sensation go through her body as tiny black flames spawned from the man's fingers burning through her very flesh. She screamed out once again this time many more people took notice and started looking out there windows to see what was happening.

"_My my my, would you just shut up_" he said as he dug his hands deeper into her body, soon her body became limp and lifeless. Then suddenly in swift movement pulled his hand out of the women's body and grabbed the black sword like key that was heading for his head. Shocked by this move he pulled his keyblade free from the hooded man's hand and got into his battle stance.

''_So you must be the keyblade brat that I keep hearing so much about and you__-" _He said as he looked past sora and saw Kairi standing alone on her porch, Sora lunged at him again but all he struck was thin air. He then felt in his heart a sharp pain and he turned in the direction of Kairi house and there the hooded man was standing right in front of kairi, Sora bolted back to her house.

"_Must be a princess of heart_" said the hooded man as he rubbed kairi's cheek with his right hand which kairi couldn't help but noticed smelled like blood, she wrenched at the smell of it.

"_Aw don't be scared all I want is your __**heart!" **_He stated as he gently moved his hand down from her cheek to her neck and now to her shoulder. Then he stopped hearing footsteps behind him he turned and saw Sora running at him he Keyblade ready to attack and angry snarl on his face. Sora jumped over the 4ft high chain gate and changed at the heart eater. The heart eater slowly lifted his left hand and instantly flash of black lightning came forth from it hitting Sora square in the chest sending him flying into a parked car on the other side of the street.

"_Dark __Thundaga"_ the heart eater muttered in a low sadistic voice before turning his attention back to Kairi. Who was paralyzed not with fear but by the dark aura that the heart eater was giving off. This creature was giving off a level of darkness that she had never felt before it wasn't the type of rage she felt from anybody in the Organization; this type darkness was a pure form of blood lust.

"_Now I remember" _he said as he placed his right hand in between her chest and began to stroke the area gently, kairi wanted to ran away but her body still wouldn't move.

"_I've never eaten a heart with his much light in it before, let's help it's enough to feed my addiction." _He said as tiny black flames spawned from his hands.

* * *

><p>AN: ok just a quick little note her for those who might not understand Riku's situation:

Ok so In America you can legally drop outta school at 16(Riku's age in Kh2) So due to the fact Riku seems like the guy who would rather just make money and flirt with girls I made him a drop out of sorts(well he just never signed back up for school if that sounds better). Also since hes dads shop doesnt get that much business most days he lets Riku and a few other works have a few extra days off every now and then.

Also I hope you like the little cliff hanger I left you with! So again thanks for reading and plz review if you have something you wanna say.

Chapter 7 preview: (name in the works)

The heart eater extended his right hand pointing it at Sora and Riku; it began glowing with a purplish-black glow. The dark energy formed into a ball and it was getting bigger and bigger by the minute. Riku and Sora were dumbfounded when went from the shape of a ball to the shape of a heart.

"_Hearts are power…now watch as I unleash that power!"_

There was a flash of light that blinded all the on lookers but it as suddenly cut short. Sora and Riku reopened there eyes only to see an Old man with his back to them but both of them could make out his taned skin and a long black trunch coat, he had grabed then Heart eaters right arm stopping the attack.

"Sai thats enough ransacking for one day don't you think?" the old man asked right before Injecting the heart eater with a needle filled with a type of red liquid


	7. Hearts Power

Chapter 7: Hearts Power

A/N: Sup readers! Just wanna say thanks for all the reviews and you guys should check out my friend's fics Ruby Haired Beauty (by KairiMisty) and Nothing There (by FaceTrip). Both are good kingdom hearts fics and if you like fluffy Sora and Kairi fics or deep kind of spooky KH fics you'll like those so take a look at them! =D also I've got another music suggestion for you guys so remember if you wish to try it the first time you see [] you start the song and the next time you see [] you stop it. Also suggestions of songs that would play well with this are welcome!

So the song is: [1] Disappear (kh2)

[2] Treachery (Bleach anime)

Also the heart eater has one katana and one wakizashi

* * *

><p>"<em>Now I remember" <em>he said as he placed his right hand in between her chest and began to stroke the area gently, Kairi wanted to ran away but her body still wouldn't move.

"_I've never eaten a heart with his much light in it before, let's help it's enough to feed my addiction." _He said as tiny black flames spawned from his hands.

Kairi let out a gasp as she felt a burning sensation flow through her body she closes her eyes not wanting to witness her own possible end. But as quickly as the pain came it was gone. Kairi opened her eyes slowly still fearing the beast in front of her. But what she did see took her breath away; Riku was kneeling by her side Way to Dawn gleaming in the early morning sun, but no more than a half foot a head of here was the severed arm of the heart eater.

The creature howled like a rabid dog, holding what's left if it's severed limb blood dripping from it. It glared a Riku with a look that would make a pack of wild wolfs run for their lives. But all Riku did was glare at him back with a glare equally frightening. The heart eater jumped high into the air and landed in the middle of the street, eyes still glued to Riku.

"Hey Sora how long are you going to lay there? I'm sure a little blast like that isn't enough to keep you down." Riku said as he stood up. His words seemed to wake Sora up as he began to stir from the inside of the car he was knocked into; Sora slowly crawled his way out dusted himself off and looked towards the heart eater and then at Kairi who had an worried expression of her face.

"As if Riku, he just caught me by surprise is all. Plus I'm not in as good of shape as you so I got a little dazed is all, but now I'm ready." Sora said as he extended his right hand summoned his Oblivion keyblade once more. Riku let out a small chuckle.

"Man are you a pain, Kairi you stay here me and Sora will handle this." Riku said as he began walking towards Sora who was giving thumbs up to Kairi, a sign that he was alright.

Kairi nodded at them both she trusted them to get the job done but at the same time she felt a bit uneasy.

As Riku made his way over to Sora the heart eater was still screaming in pain, his yelling had caught the attention of the whole neighborhood. People were now looking out of their windows and stood on corners and in there doorways to try and figure out what all the screaming was about.

"This is bad Riku, with all these people around somebody could get hurt or worse" Sora said was he got into his fighting stance.

"Yeah I know that but we can take him plus he's only got one hand, I'd like to see him beat both of us with just that." Riku said as he got into his battle stance as well.

"Hmph you gotta point there so let's-"Sora was suddenly cut off as the ground around them started to shake uncontrollably, Sora heard a few people yell it's an earth quake. He fought to hold his balance he tossed a quick glance over at the heart eater and noticed that it was giving off a dark-purplish glow of energy and was holding his missing limb.

"Riku look!" Sora yelled as he pointed at the heart eater, Riku who was also fighting to keep his balance following Sora's arm with his eyes he then noticed the same dark energy coming from the heart eater but he also notice something else: something was growing out of the spot where Riku had sliced of his arm. Riku though it looked like a small stub at first but in a matter of seconds it grew into what looked like a black lump with five little stubs placed around it. Then suddenly its color turned to match the heart eaters tanned skin tone, and simultaneously the ground stopped shaking and the aura of darkness around him started to die down. Sora, Riku, Kairi, and all the other on lookers stared in awe not really knowing what to say. The heart eater moved his newly reformed right arm up and down and balled it into a fist to make sure everything was working properly before turning his attention back to the two keyblade warriors, his eyes bearing into their very souls. He let out a dry laugh.

"_Do you boys know what happens when you get in between a lone wolf and his prey?"_he said while grabbing hold of the katana on his left hip with his right hand.

"_**YOU **__become its new prey!" _He proclaimed as he slowly drew his blade and held it loosely on his side. At that point Sora noticed that the blade of the sword was as white as snow, while the hilt, handle, and scabbard were black as night. Likewise his other sword that was still on his hip had a snow white hilt, handle and scabbard. Sora couldn't help but feel like he's seen those swords before.

"Now young warriors come, my addiction still needs to be fed."

[1]Sora and Riku looked at each other and nodded before rushing at the heart eater who only stood still as they made their advance. Riku made the first move jumping high into the air and coming down on top of the heart eater only to have his attack blocked, but Sora was still on the offensive. Sensing Sora coming Riku pushed off the heart eater's blade and did a backflip while Sora trusted his keyblade his heart only to have the heart eater side step the attack. But before the heart eater could counter attack Riku fired a few balls of dark fira at him but they never met their mark as the heart eater with blinding speed cut each tiny fireball in half.

"_Is that the best you can do?" _he taunted.

At the they both rushed him at the same time from different direction, when both were in striking rage they simultaneously attacked with horizontal slashes only to have their attacks blocked, sparks flew from the locked blades as Sora and Riku tired with all their might to push him back but to no avail. The heart eater swiftly broke the lock of blades and gave Riku a kick to the ribs sending him sliding into a parked car, Sora taking advantage seeing as the heart eater had his back to him let out onslaught of fire magic attacks. This time they hit their mark, but when the smoke cleared Sora noticed the heart eater had summoned a shield around himself for protection. In frustration Sora ran at him head on and the two attacked each other with blind speed; Sora swung his weapon at the heart eaters neck but he stepped back right at the nick of time to avoid it, he counter attacked with a vertical slash Sora blocked it but was forced on to his knees, but Sora quickly recovered and pushed back the blade of his enemy and swung his blade at his midsection but it was blocked and pushed a side. The heart eater spun around Sora's next attack and was about to attack from behind when he sensed Riku coming from his left, he partied Riku's attack but before he could get the chance to attack Riku Sora has attacking him. Soon Sora and Riku were attacking the heart eater at the same time letting loose a fiery of slashes coming from every direction, the heart eater had nowhere to go and no opportunity to counter only the time and reflexes to doge the incoming attacks from the two keybladers. Then suddenly an opening: Riku was attempting a downward slash while Sora was going to slash across the heart eaters midsection. And at that moment everything seemed to go into slow-motion for the three combatants, the heart eater spun around Riku saw the roundhouse coming but he couldn't evade in time, simultaneously the heart eater thrusts his sword into the ground as to block Sora's coming attack. Then time seemed to return to normal; Riku was kicked in the face by the heart eater's roundhouse kick and was knocked back a bit and Sora's attack was blocked and using the momentum from his roundhouse kick the heart eater using his sword as a pole spun around on it and kicked Sora across the face sending him back a few feet as well. The heart eater landed back on his feet and was about to stalk towards one of his two soon to be meals when he heard to sirens coming from behind him.

"_Pitiful, when will you people learn to just stay out of my way!" _He yelled he flexed the muscles in his right arm, from the parts of his sword not buried into the street the same dark purple glow was flowing around his sword but in a more concentrated fashion. Suddenly two police cars turned onto that street racing down at over 80mph one a head of the other. The passenger on the lead cop car let down his window and started shooting at the heart eater.

"No don't" Riku yelled trying to stop the incoming cars by jumping in their way but they sped right past him.

"_BEGONE!" _the heart eater drew his sword from the ground in a flash as the police cars sped by him as well, but not even thirty seconds after that the tops of both cars slid off and crashing into the pavement, on the inside of the cars the drivers and passengers had been decapitated. Worse of all the cars were still speeding down the street at 120mph as they both rammed straight into a nearby house.

"That attack…" Sora though out loud as a memory pasted into his mind "No it can't be?"

Riku walked up to the heart eater until he was a good 15ft away from him.

"You know you didn't have to kill them." Riku said anger apparent in his voice.

"_Why shouldn't I have? Besides all you are is food to me nothing more nothing less and I can do whatever I want with my food, who's going to stop me? You? Ha without the darkness your nothing." _The heart eater spat from under the darkness of his hood. Riku's face became a mix of hurt and anger, no way was he going to let some heartless beast talk about him like that but at the same time he felt like he was speaking the truth without the darkness he wasn't as powerful as he once was.

"As if I care what you think!" Riku said in a cool monotone voice before rushing forward. Sora watched as the heart eater dropped into a familiar stance and sheath his sword, yet he still held on to the hilt. Riku was closing in fast ready for the kill, then Sora noticed something odd he saw what looked like pink leafs falling. Sora then realized what was happening and ran forward.

Riku was now no more than 7ft in front of the heart eater, he smirked even though nobody could see it and closed his eyes.

"_Zantetsuken" _he said in a low tune

Riku's eyes shot open he knew this attack Sora had used it on him years ago and the scar still hadn't healed but he was too escape, he was in a dead zone. Suddenly the heart eater disappeared from his field of view and Riku knew his time had run out.

Riku closed his eyes and waited for his end but instead of feel the sharp pain of a blade meeting his skin he felt himself being pushed hard and then hitting the ground. He opened his eyes and he saw that Sora was standing over him hold his side. Riku also noticed that the heart eater was visibly once again but was not a good 30yards away.

"Damn Riku, talk about losing your cool well at least now we're even." Sora said as lifted his hand to see how bad he was hurt. Which he wasn't his shirt had a nice size gash in it yet he only had a thin cut that didn't even draw any blood.

"Shut up." Riku said while turning away from Sora "You know I'm really getting tired of getting my ass kicked by this dude." Riku said as he got up.

"Yeah me to, but there's one thing I wanna know." Sora stated.

"Hey heart eater thingy..uh guy, I want to know Zantetsuken is one of the three techniques you have to learn in order to become a Niten Ichi-ryū master. From what my father told me only a few hundred people have ever been thought it and only a handful have the skill to master it. So tell me how does an heartless like you learn that technique?" Sora asked

The heart eater didn't make a sound or any indication that it heard Sora at all it just stared at him from the darkness of his hood. Then he brought his sword up so that it was almost eye level with him.

"_I don't know and I don't care." _He proclaimed

"_When I awoke on day almost two years ago these swords were by my side and I already knew how to use them. All I know is that with every heart I consume I take on the memories and abilities of the person or thing, but more importantly the more hearts I feed on the more powerful I become, my hunger never goes away only grows with each heart. And feeding this…addiction is all I do care about. A Name, a home, a family, a past, all mean nothing to me. So does that answer your question?"_

Sora didn't answer he was letting it all soak in, if what the heart eater said is true then it was born or created around the same time the heartless attack the Island and the world fell to darkness.

"_Hmph, good. Now you other boy what are your last word or request before I make you both a part of me?_

"How 'bout these nuts." Riku spat as he got back into his fighting stance, Sora did the same.

"_Hahaha, you both are such a waist of perfectly good hearts." _He proclaimed

Sora and Riku glanced at each other than nodded as if they had made a plan and where agreeing on it. They ran at the heart eater head on, all the on lookers held their breath, Kairi who wanted to look away but couldn't tear her eyes were glued to the battle.

Sora ran ahead of Riku they were going balls out with this attack.

"RIKU!" Sora yelled as they closed in

"Outta my way!" Riku called flying past Sora, the heart eater saw Riku's attack coming and blocked but Sora's was coming much faster. Sora hit him with the blunt side of his keyblade knocking him into the air before he had time to think Riku was on his side ready to strike and Sora fast approaching from under him.

"_damn." _Was what the heart eater muttered as Sora and Riku unleashed a destructive combo of lightning fast horizontal, vertical, spinning slashes to the heart eater who groined in pain with each new cut they made.

"Is that all you got?" Riku ask mockingly as Sora and he flew away for a brief second before zooming back into the heart eater stabbing his body repeatedly again and again and again. The heart eater's body jerked back and forth as if he was a life less doll. Suddenly they jumped back stopping the slaughter for just a moment. but before the body of the heart eater could descend even a half foot the two longtime friends started shooting round after round of dark fire balls at him, it was like watching an battalion of tanks fire their cannons at the same target.

"I'll take him!" Riku proclaimed as he flew behind Sora. Riku raised his hand and summoned XIII swords of light. They both grabbed one and rushed at the heart eater once more cutting and slashing him across the body. The heart eater's blood was now pouring from so many different little cuts and gashes on his body, the on lookers could swear that day it rained blood.

"You're gonna lose it all!" Riku yelled Sora and him flew around the slowly descending body of the heart eater, they throw their keyblades into the air parallel to each other and to body. Suddenly a bright light started emitting from Sora's keyblade and a black with blue tint light was emitting from Riku's. The lights met and there was explosion of light that made everybody who was watching cover their eye, the heart eater let out a feral cry of pain as the light burned his body. The light faded away as Sora and Riku landed gently back on the ground.

"Riku!" Sora called as him and Riku grabbed their Keyblades as they fell back into their hands.

"Times up!" Riku stated his he give Sora a fist bump, as they did that the limp lifeless body of the heart eater landed behind them.[1]

All the one lookers clapped and cheered at the two heroes, most of them didn't know what was happening but they figured anybody who would kill cops and talk about eating someone's heart must be come kind of bad guy. Sora wished away his keyblade and gave and uncomfortable smile to the small crowed and turn to see if Kairi was still alright. But she beat him to it; she had run over to him and wrapped him a tight hug. Sora was shocked at first but he gradually gave into the feelings in his heart and hugged her back even tighter. Riku wished his keyblade away as well seeing as Sora and Kairi needed to be alone was about to leave when he smelt something. Riku turned back towards the seemingly dead heart eater and snuffed the air, 'no not him' Riku thought to himself, and he swore he recognized this smell. 'Darkness this funky is hard to forget' he thought.

"Hey Riku what is it?" Kairi asked worry filled her sweet voice. Riku turned to face her and noticed that Sora still had one had around her waist. Riku wonder at that moment if Sora had **FINALLY **made his move. But when Sora noticed Riku staring he dropped his hand and put it behind his head, to Kairi's clear disappointment. Riku was about to crack a joke about sora when he noticed that whoever this smell was coming from was getting closer and closer with every passing minute. Riku turned to in the direction of where the two police cars and rammed into a house. Whoever it was that was giving off this awful smell was right behind that house. At this point Sora noticed it to and was staring at the house intently.

"_I…need more hearts…NO we don't need more hearts we can do this! But but look at us, all of us! we are a bloody mess,thats only because your too weak you should have let ME have control this battle. No if we did that you would have destroyed this world meaning less hearts for us! I don't care, I hate to loss and I'll do anything to make sure that doesn't happen." _The trio looked on in confusion, it seemed as if the heart eater talking to its self but he had like three different distinct voices and non was the voice of the one they just fought. Suddenly the same aura of early was pouring out of the heart eaters body but this time it was much more intense and powerful, the aura was slowly healing the wounds on its body. Soon the aura dissipated and the heart eater stood up, what onlookers that were still there began to slowly turn and run. Sora pushed Kairi behind him as he called back his keyblade; Riku did the same and got back into his fighting stance.

[2] "What are you?" Sora asked, the heart eater made no sound he only raised his right hand and quickly his sword which was on the other side of the street flew into his open hand.

"_Like my other said, with every heart I consume I gain the memories of those who we eat, but that's just the half of it. Along with those memories come personalities and moral codes and all that good shit, meaning we are somebody's yet we are nobody due to the twister of memories and personas mixed together in our brain. Depending on who's in control are ways of doing things change, but just so you know out of the five of us hehe I'm the one who gives the less damn 'bout __**casualties**__!" _

The ground began to stake again but this time much more violently, the street started to rise up in some places and split open. Kairi who was unable to with stand the content rocking fell to her knees Sora kneeled beside her and wrapped a protective arm around her. Riku on the other hand was staring at the heart eater ready to block any income attack that could hurt his two best friends who are like family to him.

The heart eater extended his right hand pointing it at Sora, Riku and Kairi; it began glowing with a purplish-black glow. The dark energy formed into a ball and it was getting bigger and bigger by the minute. They all watched dumbfounded as the shape of a ball changed in to the shape of a heart. A dark purple colored heart on the outside and on the inside it was crystal blue color on the inner area of it.

"_Hearts are power…now watch as I unleash that power!"_

There was a flash of light that blinded all the on lookers, Sora wrapped Kairi in a protective hug as the light over took them but it was suddenly cut short. Sora and Riku reopened their eyes only to see an Old man with his back to them but both of them could make out his tanned skin and a long black trench coat, he had grabbed then Heart eaters right arm stopping the attack

"Sai that's enough ransacking for one day don't you think?" the old man asked

"_Don't ever call me by that name you senile old fool!" _cried "Sai" the heart eater.

"Now now now that's not something you say to your master." The old bald man said before Injecting Sai in the arm with a needle filled with a type of red liquid. Sai tried to fight the drug that was coursing through his veins but he wasn't strong enough as he was soon unconscious on the street.

Riku and Sora were speechless, neither one of the knew what to say but both of their protective instincts for Kairi took over and with Sora still holding her in his protective hug and Riku standing at the ready they had formed a shield around her. The old man slow bent down and picked up Sai with one hand and swung him over his shoulder.

"It's been a long time Sora, Riku." Said the old mad as he slowly turned and faced the two keyblade wielders. Sora and Riku gave the other puzzled looks neither one of them had seen this man before. They both turned their heads back towards the old man in front of them but this time was different when they looked him they each saw someone different: Sora saw Xemnas, and Riku saw Ansem The Seeker of darkness.

"Xemnas!'

"Ansem!"

"More like a mix of both, the names Xehanort, Master Xehanort." Xehanort give a little bow to them. Suddenly Riku felt a sharp pain in his head that was slowing become more and more painful he grabbed his head with his free hand.

"**Hello Riku it's been awhile." **said a voice only Riku could hear but it wasn't an unknown voice to him in fact it was one that he knew all too well.

"Ansem?" Riku asked weakly before collapsing onto the ground.

"Riku!' sora yelled as he uncovered Kairi and rushed to his best friend's side and shuck him but Riku gave no response.

"Riku? Riku come on bro get up." Sora pleaded

Kairi could only watch as Sora kept rocking the body of Riku back and forth but nothing happen, Riku seemed totally lifeless. But Kairi could feel that he wasn't. Then Kairi felt something different, something familure. She looked away from sora and Riku watched as Master Xehanort opened a dark corridor and stepped into it, but before he faded into the darkness along with the heart eater she noticed something Sai no longer had on his hood it must have fallen of when he got picked up by Xehanort. Kairi squished her eyes in order to get a better look, and just before they were gone into the darkness kairi caught a glance of at a lock of chocolate brown hair that was also spiked up just like Sora's.[2]

* * *

><p>AN: For all the kairi fans out there in Sorry for making her so helpless his chapter but its all for the drama that is rebirth and revenge =), I tried not to make my OC Sai uber beast so I hope I did a good job development on his character so guys thanks for reading and plz if you got something you wanna say or ask just review or pm me!

-Eddie out!

Chapter 8 preview: blasting off into the darkness

Kairi handed him her good luck charm and Sora took it, still not looking her in the eyes.

"Promise me it won't take you a year to come back again?" Kairi asked eyes starting to water. Sora couldn't stop his self from looking back at her, his heart to control now, sora hugged Kairi tightly. Kairi taken by surprise didn't know how to react but she quickly told herself to hang caution and just do what her heart told her to do.


	8. Blasting off!

Chapter 8: Blasting off into the darkness

A/N: Hello readers! SCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLS OUT! YES YES YES YES YES YES! =D

Lmfao sorry 'bout that I'm just happy schools finally out and now I can truly relax! But now on to a short note: incase it was unclear last chapter Sai is the heart eaters name and he suffers from multiple personality disorder, each persona has a different voice was well I just forgot to add that in last chapter. Well I hope this clears some things up because I felt like I didn't explain it enough.

Also I've got a song suggestion once again for this chapter, rules are the same:

[1] Kairi theme 1( is the one I wrote it to but I think any version of it will do)

And also thanks for reading guys and please drop a review every now and then. I would also like to thank Cori Shadowfang for his very well though out reviews they were very helpful and plz guys check out his fic Before the Beginning, its about the keyblade war and its really good, also quick note thanks to Facepalm I've became a fan of the anime Darker then Black and im loving it =D! lol now on to the story.

* * *

><p>Riku was falling. He looked as if he was sleeping on a cloud so peaceful and relaxed the space around him as pitch black. Just another dark abyss Riku thought, yet didn't mind in fact he felt at home in the darkness just as he does in a light so this was like a vacation from reality for him. Suddenly Riku's body begin turning upright by some unknown force. He landed on his feet gently but he still rocked a little now that gravity seemed to return.<p>

Riku opened his blue-green eyes and takes in his new surroundings; he then lets out a sigh as he starches his head with left hand and places his right hand in his pocket.

"Well I never thought I would be seeing this place again." Riku stated as his eyes glanced over the stained glass platform he had landed on. Little did Riku know his platform look almost just like Sora's but with a few differences; the glasses color was a purplish blue for the sky, then the glass took on the color of brown sand making the image of the play Island. Also around the image of the play Island were faces in closed in circles, the two biggest circles had the images of Sora and kairi in them, the second largest had an image of the king in it. The next two were smaller than the others and one was and image of a girl who looked like kairi but had black hair, and the other was an image of-

"You know out of the people and creatures out that I've met and fought with the smell of your darkness is the most…revolting." Riku said was he turned around to face the man who was the source of so many of his problems: Ansem, the seeker of darkness who had a slight smirk on his face has he crossed his arms and closed his amber eyes.

"_Boy you have come so far...yet you still understand nothing."_ The seeker of darkness proclaimed while shaking his head.

"_All worlds begin in darkness, and all so end. The heart is no different, darkness sprouts within it, grows, consumes it, such is its nature. As is the truth for ones like you and me don't you think so Riku?" _He proclaimed while extending his arms in an over dramatic fashion. Riku on the other hand was cleaning his ear out with his pinky pretending he wasn't interested in what the fake Ansem had to say but in reality he was.

"Hey master 'fake' Ansem why are you here? I though you would have given up on trying to take over me after the last trashing I gave you." Riku stated but Ansem only laughed.

"_You and I are one in the same, cut from the same cloth. No matter how hard you try to rid yourself of my spirit and of your dark past we will both come right back to you for we are now a part of you."_

"As if" Riku said calmly "I no longer fear you or the darkness in fact I would welcome it if only it wasn't for that ugly tan it gives you. But besides I now walk down the path of dawn, meaning your kind is no longer welcome here so get lost before I make you." Riku proclaimed as he summoned Way to dawn. Ansem looked at his former hosted new weapon for a moment before shaking his head again.

"_I see, you no longer rely on the darkness solely for power now that you belong to the realm of light, yet at the same time you use it gifts to better yourself how selfish."_

"whatever. So long as I don't have to see your ugly mug again that's fine by me.'' Riku said was he jumped into his fighting stance. Ansem on the other hand instead of putting up a guard he pointed at Riku's chest and clutched his fist.

"_Foolish boy your heart will once again belong to darkness! And you mind will-?" _He didn't even have the chance to finish his monolog before Riku rushed in and stuck his keyblade beep into the dark king's chest. Slowly his body began to fade away and turn into black smoke.

"You know you never were my type of villain, you're just way to over dramatic and preachy. You belong in a church somewhere not here." Riku said as the body of the man he hated most disappeared for the third time in his life.

* * *

><p><strong>The main Island: Two blocks from the docks.<strong>

"Wakka I can't believe you got me into this!" Tidus said as he almost tripped, running in his moms 3in heels was a real pain in the ass.

"Hey I thought we were gonna win that match that all!" Wakka yelled as he turned and throw his mom's purse at one of the many dogs that was not casing them.

Those two have had a very eventful morning: Tidus after pretending he was a ninja and stealing his mom's dark purple cocktail dress in the dead of night as well as her black heels, Wakka on the other hand being the bold but very mindless jock he was just plain asked his mom if he could use one of her dress for the day because he lost (another) bet. After his dad almost broke a few ribs after staring at his son wearing a bright yellow maxi dress( that looks as if it was going to rip if he decided he had to exhale) with a split that does up to the lower thigh (which reveals his hairy, muscular right leg), also a pair of his mom's black flats which didn't match at all with the dress but she though it would be funny to watch him try and fit his size ten foot inside a size five women's shoe. And to set the whole thing off a purse that Wakka had to wear across his shoulders. Needless to say before wakka left pictures of him in the outfit had more than a hundred likes on Facebook.

Once those two had met up is when things became a bit worse; for starters because Tidus left his favorite hat at the gym were him and Wakka could be found at any time of day, since it was early they though there would only be like a few people there working out but unknown to them Riku made a few phone calls that night. When they walked into the locker room thing everything was all good they noticed the light was off, but once they were on they were blinded by the flashing of cameras and the surrounded by the laughter of the whole blitz ball team. These pictures were later posted on the team's blog, Facebook, and the team's page on the school website.

Then things got even crazier, due to Tidus's feet hurting because the heels they decide to rest at a conveniently placed park. But turns out it was a dog park and the smell of Wakka's moms perfume must have smelled like bacon to the dogs because not even a minute had pasted before a horde of hungry dogs was casing them out the park and down the block. And now fifth teen minutes later…

"Wakka I swear to god if we make it out of this I will personally kill you! Tidus yelled as they made a sharp turn trying to get away from the dogs whose owners must not have noticed they were missing yet.

"Just shut up dude and flipping ran!" Wakka yelled back as he tried to bunny hop a gate only to get the end of his dress cough on it and fall face front on the ground. Tidus didn't see this happen so he kept running as the pack dogs closed in to wakka.

"AHHHHH TIDUS HELP!" Wakka yelled at the top of his lunges as he hopelessly tugged on the end of his dress but it just wouldn't rip. Tidus at hearing his best friend's voice stopped in this tracks but in the processes broke off one of his heels and fell over.

"Ugh that idiot!" Tidus muttered under his breath as he sort of limped over to the downed Wakka as the dogs reached the gate.

* * *

><p><strong>The Play Island<strong>

It had been at least three hours since the battle with the heart eater; Sora, kairi, Riku (who was carried over by Sora), Kairi and Sora's mothers were all on the play Island waiting for Donald and Goofy to show up. Riku was lying under the Paopu Tree pretending to still be unconscious while he was really just enjoying a good nap. Both mother were busy talking by the little water fall, and Sora and Kairi were inside the secret place staring at hard wooden door that was the start of their adventures.

"Damn it's hard to believe that everything pretty much started right here on our play Island huh kai?" Sora asked

"Yeah, I can't remember much of what happen that day but everything leading up to it is imprinted into my memory. You and Riku's race, being able to boss you guys around boy those were the days." Kairi said before slapping sora on the back. He lunched forward acting as if it really hurt him.

"Oh yeah will do you remember how you laughed at me when I told you about that crazy dream I had? You made me feel like I was going crazy or something." Sora pointed out, Kairi let out a tiny giggle before grappling onto Sora's right arms and hugging it.

"Me Sowwy" She said while giving him a puppy dog face. Sora tried to hold back the smile but she was just too cute for him to resist and soon his famous ear to ear grin was beaming back at Kairi's small smile. But their sweet moment was cut short by the hysterical laugher of their mothers.

When they had come out the secret place so they that they could see what was so funny, and when they did they both almost died with laugher.

There on the dock stood Wakka and Tidus with starches and a few small bite marks on their faces, arms, and legs. The whole bottom of Wakka's dress was gone and one of the straps was missing causing that side of the dress to slide down a few inches. Tidus on the other had the front of his dress was still intact but the back had a large gaping hole that a dog must have bitten through. But the dog didn't just bit through the dress it also bit through his underwear, so needless to say Tidus was really feeling that good o' ocean breeze now. Coming up behind them was Selphie, she was wearing a yellow tank top, a pair of shorts, and had on sandals and dark sunglasses. She held one hand on her hip as she looked at the two idiots in front of her.

"Ugh you know these two buffoons are utterly helpless without me around. I saved their butts from being mauled by a pack of itsy bitsy chiwawas."

"So…small…"

"Yet…so vicious." Was all those two could say before passing out right there on the dock, Selphie shook her head while everyone laughed even Riku who had been woken up from his nap.

* * *

><p><strong>About an hour later<strong>

Not long after the arrival of Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie a gummi ship landed over the ocean but right next to the play Island. Once it landed you can say it turned into a mini party on the Island as Sora's other best friends Donald and Goofy jumped out and pretty much hugged Sora, Kairi, and even Riku to death. Since this was only the second time Tidus, Wakka, and Selphie had seen them they took this opportunity to ask them tons of questions about their world, the gummi ship, the king and queen and their upcoming child(who Sora and Kairi's mom's took great interest in this part of the conversation), as well as Sora and Riku's Knighting ceremony in which they all were invited to come.

The sun was starting to set meaning that it was almost time for Sora, Riku, Donald and Goofy to leave. Riku didn't say good bye to anyone really while Sora was giving out hugs and handshakes Riku calmly walked toward the gummi ship that is until he saw kairi, she was the only person that night Riku visible said good bye to: he gave her a tight hug the kind brother give to younger sister or their mothers before going off to war and without another word to anybody else walked up to gummi ship. But before boarding he looked back at everyone and give a single wave.

"Later" Riku said in his cool monotone voice as turned from their direction and walked into the ship. Soon after that Donald and Goofy said their good byes and boarded the ship now it was only Sora left.

Sora was watching kairi who was leaning against the Paopu tree watching the sun set; it was now just about touching the horizon line.

"**Soooo…are you just gonna stare at her like some creepy stalker or make your move, it really is now or never." **Roxas said.

'Yeah you're right I'll do it now." Sora replied.

Sora made his way up to the Paopu tree and as he was he could just feel everyone's eyes on him, watching his every move. He couldn't help but feel like animal in a zoo. His heart started racing a bit as he made it over to her.

[1]"Hey you" Sora said.

"Hey" Kairi replied still staring out at the setting sun, it had just touched the horizon line and sky's was a blur of color. It was a mix of reds and pinks, the wind had died down a bit but was still blowing Sora's incontrollable hair into his face, and the same for Kairi's (yet her hair was prefect in Sora's opinion).

Sora couldn't help but notice how radiant she looked right now; no angel or goddess could come close to her at this moment in Sora's mind. he stepped a bit closer so that they were not shoulder to shoulder, upon contact kairi let her head fall onto Sora's shoulder; she couldn't help but think it fit perfectly right there.

"Kai you know I'm really sorry I promised before that I would return to you and we would be together every day but here I am leaving again." Sora said shame laced his voice.

"But kai I promise you this here and now no matter where the wind takes me, no matter how far away it is I promise I'll come back." Sora proclaimed, kairi notice that his normal happy encouraging tone had returned just as fast as it vanished and it made her smile. But then she also notices that Sora kept looking at her and then quickly looking away from her.

'So he's really nervous maybe this'll help.' She though too herself as she pushed off the tree so that she was now facing Sora but he continued to look pasted her.

"**Just listen to your heart and you'll know what to do next" **Namine said to Kairi.

So then kairi reached into her back pocket and pulled out her lucky charm made of Thalassa shells. This was Sora's first time seeing it since they had returned home three months ago. She handed to him and he stared blankly at it for a moment.

"I understand that but Sora please promises me one more thing please?" She asked and Sora broke away from his trance and looked at her this time meeting those beautiful eyes of hers he loved so much.

"Anything for you kai" Sora said unable to look away.

"Promise me it won't take you a year to come back please." Kairi asked eyes starting to water. Sora couldn't help himself now, his heart to control now. Kairi; the girl who he saved when he was five, the girl who saved him from the darkness not even to long ago, and the girl who heart was not a part of his and vice versa was standing right in front of him at that moment he didn't care that all his friends and his and Kairi's moms where watching them like hawks because for at that moment his love for her break free was he pressed his lips to hers.

Kairi was taken utterly by surprise, she had expected Sora to do something but not this. His lips were a bit cracked but were still as soft and smooth as the sand they stood on. She felt a tingling sensation go up her spine that made her jump slightly but was unnoticeable to Sora and almost even to herself, they were both in a state of total bliss. Not wanting the moment to end kairi wrapped Sora in a tight hug and he pulled her closer to his body, not even air could get between those two that's how close they were. Back and forth they went each one returning the soft, gentle, pure kisses the other gave as the sun sunk under the horizon and the first kisses of a young powerful love slowly ended.

Everyone who was watching felt different things; Selphie and kairi's mom couldn't help but sigh and stare at the two with eyes that yarned to be loved like that, aw what hopeless romantics they were. Tidus, Wakka, and Sora's mom in unison all said 'it's about damn time.' Riku just smiles but his eyes fell to his phone when he noticed he had a new text, While Goofy was fight to hold Donald back from breaking up the situation because of the time. Roxas with his arm around Namine just watched both smiling.

"I promise you kai." Sora whispered to her when they finally pulled away from each other, then he placed her in a strong loving hug which kairi gladly returned.

"Thank you." Was all she could say before a single tear fell, she felt as if she had just won the lottery only to have the IRS come and just take it all away from her. She didn't want to let go of Sora but she knew she had to. Sora noticed his and kissed her on the forehead, he placed a head under her chin and gentle pushed her head up so they were now looking in each other's eyes again.

"I'll be back in no time kai don't worry." Sora said before hitting her with his patented smile, her heart melted all over again

"I know you will, so stay safe and don't let Riku get away from you this time." She joked before releasing her grip on him. She then gave sora on last kiss before he ran over to the gummi ship but just before the door closed behind him he managed to yell out one last thing.

"Kairi! I love you! And I always hav-"was all he could get out before the sliding door closed in front of him.

Kairi placed her hand over her heart and called to him-

"I love you to Sora, I always have and will to." Even though she knew he couldn't hear her she knew he felt her.

Kairi and everyone else on the play island watched as the engines on the highwind started up with a thunderous roar. Kairi covered her face with her hands as sand was blasted up into the air as the ship took off into the atmosphere of their world. She waved good bye as she watched the gummi ship go higher and higher and she could feel sora doing the same. Soon they were gone too far up for her eyes to see. But just before the gummi exited the world Riku managed to reply to that text, in it he said that he was sorry that he had to leave but he promised on his return he would take care of the both of them.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you guys liked my attempt at tryin to make this chapter a but fluffy I pray I did a good job ^_^ also just for the record I love Ansem the seeker of Darkness I think his charter as a whole was better than Xemnas (waaaaaay better quotes) but not as powerful as Xemnas (most epic boss battle of any video game I have ever played).

Chapter 9 preview: Problems in the Garden

The sky lit up and a flash if yellow light, something had just pierced through the world atmosphere and was rapidly descending. Any moment now it would crash down into the city head first, whatever it was that was falling had spiky blond hair and giant sword.


	9. Problems in the Garden

Chapter 9: Problems in the Garden

A/N: Wow on my last chapter I got more hits and visits then on all of my other chapters to date! So I just wanna say thank you to all my readers and to those who review! Just knowing my lil fic is liked by so many or gets almost 200 hits in one days is what keeps me going =D. so lets keep it rolling guys so plz review if you have something to say and tell your friends bout this fic if they like kingdom hearts like us =D

Also I've got another song for this chapter its:

[1]Organization XIII's Theme (idk if that's its name but when I found it on youtube that's the name I got)

You guys know the rule for the music but in case you don't when you see the songs number ( ex. [1]) you start the song and when you see it again you stop, simple right. So again thanks for reading and plz review.

* * *

><p><strong>The World that never was: Castle that never was, <strong>The Altar of Naught

Not too long agoPate who was sleeping in the computer room had received a transmission from Master Xehanort asking Maleficent to meet him at the Altar of Naught, he had some things he wanted her to know. Maleficent who still didn't trust him was planning one sending him a message ordering him to meet her on her own terms, but since she still wanted to know what his motives really were before she attacked on her gut instinct and killed him. So she made her way up to the altar, senses on high alert.

As she made her way through the Ruin and Creation's Passage way she couldn't help but think back to the documents she had read about the heart eater. It appears that the organization had found it a wondering around a world she had never heard of, upon finding it they though it would be wise to test it strength in case they needed a thirteenth member, but all the nobodies they sent after it were quickly returned to the void from which they came. In those battles it was noted that it fought like a battle hardened swords men but with the ferocity of a cornered animal. Even more shocking it consumed hearts, but not just the hearts of living things but also the hearts of heartless that would attack it. And it was that ability that caught Xemnas's attention. It wasn't long before the now dubbed 'heart eater' was captured; at first they tried to reason with it but were only met with resistant's so Xemnas left the creature in Vexen's hands. That's when the experiments started. Vexen figured that with the more hearts it consumed the more power of a creature they could create and he was right, by the time Vexen was sent to castle Oblivion the heart eater's power rivaled that of Saix's in his berserker state. But with the death of Vexen the documents end there, but for Maleficent his notes were good enough if Xehanort was to sick that beast on her she had a plan for it she knew its one weekness.

As she walked up the stair case that lead to the top of the alter Maleficent could hair Master Xehanort talking to whom she didn't know.

[1] "Once upon a time you could into this night's sky and there it would be; Kingdom hearts, _**my**_ kingdom hearts. I used the naïve keybarers to bring countless hearts to me, they gathered right there." Maleficent had made it up to the top now and could plainly see Xehanort standing on the edge of the alter pointing up into the sky. "Hearts full of rage... hate... sadness... and bliss, there in the sky, hung the promise of a new world!" Master Xehanort proclaimed opening his arms in and overly dramatic fashion.

"Or at least that's what I used to tell my…former colleagues." The old man said before turning to face Maleficent who now had a slightly confused look on her face instead of her usual frowns.

"I see you haven't gotten the hint yet so maybe this will help" Xehanort said as he extended his hand, suddenly from Maleficents view point Xehanort spilt in to; one half held his head down letting his long sliver hair cover his face, he was wearing a while robe with black designs all over his arms hung loosely at his side. The other was dressed exactly like Master Xehanort but was much younger by about twenty years, his chest was exposed and there was a heart symbol visible, his arms were crossed and eyes closed and head held slightly down. Then simultaneously both raised their heads; slowly, menacingly, towards her. They then opened there eye lids to reveal their amber colored eyes, and again simultaneously they give a cocky smirk.

"Now do you understand?"

Maleficent was broken from her trance by the real Xehanort's voice; she blinked a few times to see if what she just saw was real or not. But all she saw in front of her was the same old man, but she was able to now put one and one together.

"So that's way you haven't aged at all over these past eleven years, you were never you. So tell Xehanort how did you manage to turn yourself into a heartless and nobody yet still look so young? Shouldn't you've kept your…current appearance? "She asked

"The keyblade has many powers and secrets, and switching a heart from one body to the next is one of them, but doing that isn't child's play and takes too much time. That's way I need your help and his." The master said while he pointed down toward the seemingly lifeless body of the heart eater.

"What use can that…_thing_ be to us?" she asked her usual scorn look on her face. Xehanort gave her a questionable look before reaching down and picking up the heart eater once more.

"His name is Sai, and just like a keyblade he is a key." He said, and in the blink of an eye he teleported so that he was standing next to maleficent.

"A key to your dear kingdom hearts." He said in a tone that was just above a whisper, before walking away hoisting the body of Sai over his shoulders as if he was a lifeless doll. Maleficent watched as him as he walked down the stairway, as she watched him her hunger for the power the kingdom hearts would grant her was growing. She felt like she shouldn't trust the old man but at the same time she felt like he was now her only chance to regain kingdom hearts(due to how useless Pete is) so she followed him down the stairs like the good sheep Xehanort knew she was.

* * *

><p><strong>The HighWind Gummi Ship<strong>

It had only been an hour since our four hero's left Destiny Island and Sora was restless, Riku was bored out of his mind, Donald was annoyed because Sora and Donald took the liberty of kicking him out the cockpit so that they could plug up Sora's ps3 to the main computer module and play it on the ships dome/computer screen. Leaving Donald in the lounge area with Riku who was laying on the couch reading a car magazine.

"Hey ya big palooka! Open this door will ya!" Quacked Donald as he bounced up and down in frustration all to Riku's amusement, Donald started banging on the door when suddenly it slid open making him fall forward and letting out a loud 'quaaaack'. Sora walked through the now open door and with noticing stepped on Donald's back causing him to throw a fit under Sora's size god shoes.

"Yo Riku we got Mortal Kombat In here you wanna check it out?-Um hey Donald how'd you get down there?" Sora asked while lifting up his foot so Donald could get up. When he did Donald stormed into the cockpit while muttering some ill worlds under his beak.

"Um whatever, so Riku how 'bout a round or two bet I can beat you this time?" Sora stated causing Riku's ears to prick up; ever since he and Sora were little babies they would compete with each other in everything from seeing who could crawl from point A to point B first to who could manage create the biggest explosion using stolen chemicals from the chemistry lab (which Tidus got for them). Usually Riku would act to cool to indulge in a few of their little games but his competitive side would always win out, just like now.

"You really thing that you can still beat me well I seriously drought that." Riku said as he sat upright in the couch. Suddenly the ship jolted and jerked to the right knocking Riku off the couch and bringing Sora to his knees.

"The hell was that?" Riku asked.

"I don't know maybe we ran into a group of heartless ships or something." Sora pondered

They both then hurried into the cockpit area were they saw Donald hunched over the controls, his breathing was a bit out of control and Goofy holding his chest and sweating, he looked as if he had an heart attack. With his free hand he was pointing at something but Sora and Riku couldn't tell what it was. Sora rushed to the control panel and pressed a button, the dome screen then zoomed in on Goofy was pointing at: after zooming in to x500 a bright yellow object could be seen shooting through deep space, to Sora it looked like a small comet.

"Hey Donald do you know where that things headed?" Donald still a bit shaky from just barely being able to move the ship out of the way of the comet thingy pressed a few buttons and a section of the dome screen turned into a mini map of all the worlds in the sector.

"Gawrsh fellas looks like that there um comet thingy is headed for Radiant Garden." Goofy pointed out, Sora placed a hand on his head and though for a moment then a sly smile come across his face.

"Well then maybe we should pay it a visit, you know just to make sure everybody is alright." Sora said but Donald gave him a stern look, and narrowed his eyes before jumping up in his seat.

"No! We have direct orders from the king himself to go straight to Yen Sid's tower!"

"Aw come on Donald don't you wanna see how Leon and the gang are doing? Plus if that thing does hit the world don't you think they might need a hand, we are part of the Restoration Committee so it's our job to help." Sora pointed out in a nonchalant manor as he pushed Donald out of the pilot's chair.

"Um I've gotta bad feeling about this what do you think Riku?" Goofy ask but Riku just shrugged it off not really caring.

"We might as well; knowing the King if whatever that is turns out to be a problem he'll send us after it anyway, so I don't see a problem." Riku said as he so nonchalantly leaned against the back wall of the cockpit next to the door.

"Alright well if Riku says its ok then its ok!" Sora exclaimed in an extremely overly excited tone as he began pressing buttons, seemingly at random. Donald reached out a head in protest but Sora pressed the ignition button; shooting the gummi ship into the darkness of space. The force knocked Donald into the wall right next to Riku who just shook his head once again.

'What a bunch of wise guys' Riku thought to himself as they neared Radiant Garden.

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden: <strong>

For the past few months The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee has had their hands full. After the Battle of 1000 heartless or as the media had called it "The battle for the Garden" Leon and the rest of the committee have now managed to restore most of the castle area; thanks to Cid and his teams of construction workers the Fountain Court was now rebuilt and it was now pumping out water like it did years ago and more and more sections of the city were being rebuilt, Aerith with help from a group of young children from all over the main town had almost replanted the entire garden that the lead up to the castles main entrance(after a bit of remodeling of course). Tifa and Yuffie had begun training a defense force to protect the world (Leon was the supreme commander but was rarely training with them). Leon on the other hand was doing the hardest of all work: the political work. Due to the growing population of the world more and more people wanted a say in how things were run. The old residents who were stuck in their old ways wanted a monarchy, some of the younger residents who feared being held down by the rules and laws of a monarch wanted a democracy. But Leon himself and a selected few others thought it would be better to just form a parliament of sorts and have a royal figurehead at the helm so this way everybody wins. But there was one problem; with Ansem the wise gone and with no children of his own how was he supposed to find a royal figurehead.

**Radiant Garden: Marlins House**

"What a pain" Leon said with a sigh as he lent back in his chair and peered out the window. Just a few minutes before he received a call from Cid stating that his team had finally finished rebuilding part of the west wall and parts of the housing area in that sector of the town that is on outside of the main cities walls. To everyone else in the committee that's a good thing and it is but to Leon it makes him wish he wasn't the leader of the committee at times. Because once any new area of the city is restored its Leon's Job sign off on a whole lot of paper work before they can let people start moving into that area, and Leon wasn't a big fan of paper work yet that's what he finds himself doing now.

As Leon typed away on his computer suddenly the cities defense alarm went off causing him to jump out of his desk chair and blot out of the front door. He was a split second away from summoning his Gun Blade when he noticed that there was no sign of a heartless, or nobody, or any type of danger at all. There were on the other hand tons of townsfolk had come out to see what was going on as well, a squad of soldiers dressed in white suits of body armor along with a white helmet that covered there whole head, and on their right shoulders was the symbol of the restoration committee: a red Griever.

Suddenly as Leon was watching them ran by there was a bright flash of yellow light that came out of nowhere that blinded everyone in the area. Leon who was shielding his eyes looked into the sky and saw what looked like a comet forcing its way through the world's atmosphere.

**Radiant Garden: Town Square**

Not too far away fromwhere Leon and that squad of Radiant Garden soldiers was a young women about the age of 23 or 24 with long black hair that stop mid-back, dressed in a black zip up vest with a white shirt under it and a black shorts leaning on a metallic black and silky gold (some compartments) four wheeled motorcycle. Tifa was the women's name and she was eating one of the most famous types of ice cream in all the worlds: Sea Salt ice cream.

Suddenly the sky lit up and a flash if yellow light, as something pierced through the world atmosphere and was rapidly descending. Tifa watched as it fell, her dark sunglasses blocked out the glare from the light she predicted that any moment now it would crash down into the city head first. As it fell Tifa predicted it would probably crush into one of the area being restored to the far west of her position, she figured that when it did some of Cids works would clean up the mess so she didn't have to get involved, yet at the same time as it got closer and closer to the city her heart began to flutter. Whatever it was that was falling had spiky blond hair and what seemed to be giant sword in its hand Tifa noticed as the falling comet was no more than about a mile or two above her, and as she watched it fly overhead and then strike into the world far away from her only one person, one face, one name, came to mind:

"Cloud?"

* * *

><p><strong>Radiant Garden: Unrestored district F<strong>

Unlike a good seventh percent of this grand city this district was completely unpopulated my humans and humanoids alike. Buildings or what was left of the were covered in moss and vines, the sidewalks and streets were cracked up and in some places would just drop off into an never ending pool of darkness. Heartless are extremely abundant here; hiding in the shadows watching, stalking, preying on anything that just so happen to have a heart to lose. Other than the out of control vegetation this as well as the other unrestored districts there was hardly any color here, the main city was full of life and color while here there was only a bright shade of grey everywhere there wasn't moss growing.

The object that many people in the garden were calling a comet had come crushing down into the base of an old house; the entire front end was missing, the force from the impact knocked it through the house and out the back of the house. The only thing still keeping it standing was the steel support beams.

Sitting hunched over in the center of the rubble was the body of a blond spiky haired man; Cloud was the name and he was dresses in black all the way from his shoulder pads to his to his boots and even the gloves he wore. But out of all that black what stood out most was the dark red of the dried blood that could be found almost all over his mid-section, a closer look would show all the tiny cuts and gashes that covered his arms, a thin cut sliced down his right cheek, a few of these wounds looked to have healed over time though. It was as if he had been fighting an entire army by himself or better yet an extremely skilled opponent with a sharp blade. In the lose grip of his right hand was a sword and extremely large one at that, suddenly the blond man's fingers started to twitch as if trying to get a good grip on his weapon but to no anvil. He slowly began to awake; his head bobbed back and forth, and his eye slowly slid open showcasing his genetically augmented sky blue eyes, witch at the moment were slowing losing their normal bright glow.

After a few seconds of bobbing his head he finally seemed to regain his sense of awareness, he managed to stand by use his large sword as a cane but lost his balance and fell to his knees has he tried to walk. He was struggling to get to back to his feet when he suddenly felt something cold and hard on his neck.

"_Hehehehe…well what a sight, has the traitor finally decided to beg me for forgiveness?_

The 'traitors' head shot up; that voice he thought he knew it all too well, it was emotionless yet at the same time a hint to smug cockiness was could be felt from it. This voice belonged to one man and one man only:

"Sephiroth.." was all the blond haired man could say before he felt a sharp pain in his chest, his wounds were reopening.

"_Aw how the mighty have fallen. But don't worry it's not like anybody is going to miss another washed-up monster." _Sephiroth proclaimed as he lifted his blade off the young man's neck and pointed it straight up into the air. Cloud watched this motion out of the corner of his eye and instinctively tightens his grip on his sword, he knew he doesn't have that much strength left there's no way in hell that he was going to just lay there and let himself be killed.

"_Now…cloud, sleep with despair."_

There was a flash of lightning and the loud banging of thunder in the background as Sephiroth brought down his blade with deadly accuracy and speed while Cloud was barely able to mount a defense.

* * *

><p>AN: well guys im really sorry for the long wait but I've been working on this chapter for a while I've had tons of different Idea but I decided to go with this one I hope you guys like it so plz Review if you have anything to say.

Also just my own opinion here but I think one of the reason KH is so well loved his not just because of the main story line but also because of the side stories of the FF characters and etc. so because of that im going to add a few side stories of my own and one of them is going to be between Cloud, Sephiroth, and Tifa.

Chapter 10 preview: Hide and Seek part 1

Sephiroth looked from Sora to Riku as the two of them cycled around him, he let out a laugh. Boy how did this feel like déjà vu to him; the happy go lucky hero who acts on impulse rather than reason, and then the other who looks at him with almost the same exact eyes Cloud looks at him with. Almost.

'Maybe Xehanort was right this will turn into an interesting game' Sephiroth thought to himself was he got into his fighting stance.


	10. A hint of things to Come

Chapter 10: The Hide and Seek part 1

A/N: Hello my dear readers! I'm sorry for the extra late update but I've been going through some things and I just got back from vacation, That and now school so updates will be coming in at random times, but I'm hoping this chapter makes up for the long wait.

Also thank you all for the reviews, the favs, and just for reading my story it means a lot.

And here's the song list for this chapter:

[1] Rage Awaking (BBS)

[2] One-Winged Angel (I didn't want to use this song but its like the only song I can think of that fits a fight with Sephiroth)

**Radiant Garden: Out Side Marlins house **

Leon rushed out of Marlins house just as the comet struck theunrestored district, as soon as he pushed open the door we was met with a wave of dust; he had to cover his face with his forearm to keep the dust out if his eyes. When the wind settled down and the dusted cleared Leon uncovered his face and what he saw startled him; the whole street and the homes in this area were covered with a blanket of dust, the people and guards that where in the street at the time where knock on their backs, but worse of all something new was in the streets that called for Leon to call forth his Gun Blade:

"Heartless.." Leon choked under his breath as he held his weapon at the ready. It wasn't just the low level heartless that would normal appear in these streets but it was a group of neo shadows and an even bigger group of Armored Knights, all ready to strike at a moment's notice.

Leon watched as the citizens in the area looked upon the heartless with fear and began running away while the squad of soldier took aim at the slow approaching fiends; waiting for Leon's command.

[1]"Lions Heart." He proclaimed out loud, as he did so his Gun Blade started giving off a light bluish aura that enveloped the entire blade; at this the Armored Knights charged forward and the neo shadows sunk into the ground.

Leon took aim with his sword and aimed it at the heart of the oncoming heartless, the squad of soldiers opened fire with their automatic weapons witched seemed to only slow down the oncoming heartless as the bullets only bounced of their armor, suddenly the neo shadows flew up from under the ground and grabbed hold of one of the soldiers and dragging him away into the darkness, screaming for his life all the while. At this Leon jumped into the fry as the rest of the squad drew their short swords and began fighting the heartless in close quarters combat.

Leon took out two Armored Knights with a lunging strike, knocking them into building. On impact both heartless collapsed into a cloud of black smoke as they each released a single heart, but before Leon could exhale his held breath two Neo Shadows came up from under him, but Leon saw the attack coming. The Neo shadows swung at him with their claws as they reached out from the dark depths they came from, only for them to strike thin air; Leon in that instant leapt into the air and with his free hand unleashed a barrage of fire and Blizzard spells that destroyed the Neo Shadows on impact and simultaneously knocking down a few heartless that battling nearby. Was Leon landed by on the ground he witnessed the slaughter of one of his soldiers, as his heart was consumed by the Neo Shadow the few remaining soldiers slowly began to fall back out of fear as more and more heartless appeared out of the darkness, Leon quickly stepped in between them and the heartless.

"Cowards, do you want to lose this world again?" he said under his breath as they continued to take more and more steps back as the heartless slowly advanced.

"No I won't let that happen, not this time!" Leon proclaimed as he charged forward into the mass of heartless that started to assemble, but before he got a chance to tear them apart the sound of automatic rifle fire came from behind him stop Leon in his tracks. The Neo Shadows were torn apart and faded into dark smoke while the Armor Knights tried to take the barrage head on only to have their armor shot to peace's and they were soon reduced to black smoke as well.

Once the barrage ended Leon turned around to see who was behind him yet he already had a damn good idea who led the attack, a few yards behind him Tifa sat on top of her motorcycle on both sides of her were fifth teen soldiers. Leon decided that these must have been better trained then the ones he just fought with, he made a mental note to personally train the men from now on as Tifa slowly road up beside him and the soldiers instinctively spread out and created a perimeter.

"What's the situations here Tifa, how's the rest of the city holding up?" He asked

"Wow no thanks for saving me or any kind of show of appreciation, just straight to the point as always right Leon?" Tifa teased but Leon wasn't in the mood for playing game so he just stared at her with his piercing eyes. She shook her head and sighed and handed him her cell phone, on it were a list of messages from Cid.

"Well from the information Cid sent me a few hundred heartless have appeared in this district and the districts closest to the uninhabited district F, Yuffie and two squads were sent to district E, Merlin even thou he felt like he didn't need any back up was sent with a squad to district G, while I came here to check on you. Cid figured that since this district leads straight to the castle and the center of the city it should be the heaviest protected. So I brought you two squads for back up." As Tifa spoke Leon read over the text messages from Cid witch held more detail about what was happening then Tifa's summed up version of what was happening.

"So where are you heading?" He asked while handing her her phone back

"To district F." she said

"Hmm well im going with you." He pointed out as hopped up on the back of her motorcycle

"What about this district?" she asked

"These are the soldiers you helped train right? So have more faith in them." Leon pointed out, Tifa nodded in understand and rode off in the direction of district F.[1]

* * *

><p><strong>Hollow Bastion, The castles library <strong>

Aerith, a young woman in her low twenties wearing a long sun dress that stopped just a few inches below her knees was sitting in a rocking chair in the newly finished castles library. The walls were painted white and with a tannish color outline, the thousands of books on the shovels that were once covered in dust are now spotless, there are tables with chairs under them and on one table a stack of books all on the history of this world and others. Leon would come every other day and sit there and read for hours then leave. But Aeriths reason for being here wasn't for a history lesson but to such for more info on what happen to a very close friend of hers ten years ago during the first attack on this world by the heartless. He was a SOLDIER just like Cloud and Leon in the army of Radiant garden, but unlike Cloud and Leon he was in a Special Forces unit but just like members of the noble families and the royal family there's no trace of them here or on surrounding worlds, so Aerith though if she's lucky she might find come clues here.

Aerith had found a cabinet in the other room it held all types files in it and in the section labeled under Z she found what she felt would be the best clue, the file was labeled under classified but that wasn't going to stop her from reading it. But before she could break the seal she felt a sharp pain in her heart, but it wasn't pain for her but pain coming from someone else close to her, she could feel his pain. His heart was calling out for help and at the moment she could do nothing to help, so she let out a silent prayer as she uttered his name.

"Cloud…"

Only for it to be drowned out by the sound of thunder and the pitter pat of rain hitting the windows of the castle library.

* * *

><p><strong>Unrestored District F<strong>

On the days when construction wasn't being done district F is usually as silent as grave but on this day it wasn't so, the cries of a dying man could be heard though out the district. Cloud was on his last leg he had narrowly managed to block Sephiroth's attack and quickly scurry away but now he was leaning up against the wall of an abandoned hotel his great sword hanging loosely in his right hand, panting due to over exhaustion and fatigue from his many wounds. Suddenly a distant sound causes Cloud to enter a state of alertness, he listens closely for a few seconds; to him it sounded like the beating of wings and whatever was making it was getting closer. Cloud pushes himself off the buildings wall he tried to run but the process took too much energy so every few seconds he had to stop to catch his breath and rest his body.

"_Be gone." _ Said a voice in the wind, suddenly acting on instinct Cloud lunched his self forward onto the pavement as a sword drove right throw the cement street that he was walking on. Cloud painstakingly rose to his feet and turned to greet his attacker. Only to be greeted by a tip of a blade he knows all too well.

The Masamune, from tip to hilt the sword was about 1.8 meters long, this single sword as taken the lives of hundreds and hurt thousands of others and the users of this blade has for years stopped being human and has become something more; A one-winged Angel.

With devilish green cat like eyes, extremely long sliver hair that extends down his back with bangs that drape over his pale emotionless face. Sephiroth donned along black coat with silver pauldrons, the top of the coat is lift open to reveal is chest witch is covered by crossing leather straps. On his right side protruding from his shoulder was a single black wing, all this mixed with his cold demeanor give Sephiroth an other worldly even god like presents.

Cloud never looking away from his arch enemy took a step back and tried to bring up his sword to get into his fighting stance but in his state he was unable to do so it was like all his strength had disappeared. Sephiroth amused cracked a sly all knowing smile.

"_Are you in that much pain that you can't even defend yourself? Or are finally giving into your fears and opening yourself up to the inevitable?" _Sephiroth pondered

"As if!" Cloud shouted as he summoned as much strength as he could at that moment and attacked Sephiroth but it was easily block, Sephiroth countered it with a thrusting attack to Clouds mid-section, Cloud seeing the attack coming flipped his sword to the side and brought it up to his body to block the attack with the flat side but mere seconds before their blades clashed Sephiroth did a half spin to the left and with that opening smacks Cloud in the face with flat side of his sword with so much force it sent him flying throw the front of a small flower shop that was across the street from them creating a large gaping hole.

_[2]"If this is the best you can do maybe I should just go into the city burn it down this town just like I did your home years ago, but this time I think it will be more satisfying." _Sephiroth said as he slowly and calmly walked over to the ruble of front of the flower shop.

"_Because this time you won't be able to save that girls life…or the lives of those two kids living with you." _ Sephiroth proclaim in a chillingly soft spoken yet cruel tone.

Suddenly from the darkness of the inside of the building a light blue field of aura began to form around the body of Cloud, as he rose to his feet its color changed from light blue a dark purplish glow.

"I won't let you" Cloud said in a low voice as he stood up, he lifted his sword and pointed at Sephiroth

"I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM!" Cloud shouted as the dark purplish colored aura around him expanded as he charged towards him.

Sephiroth dropped back into a his battle stance readying for Clouds coming onslaught, Cloud bust out the gaping hole in the building and tried to cut Sephiroth across the mid-section only for Sephiroth to fly up high up into the sky.

"_There it is, there's the Cloud I know. Let the_ _anger you feel towards me feed the fires of hatred in your heart, and you'll be one step closer to becoming more like me." _ Sephiroth proclaim as he stopped mid-flight as he looked down upon Cloud who had just lunched himself up to attack his rival.

When Cloud reached him they both attacked locking blades

"_Haha this just proves my point you haven't let go of your past you fear the darkness yet you shun away light. What a pathetic life form, a creature like you isn't fit to lick my boats." _He stated as he pushes against Clouds sword.

"So what! Stop acting so high and mighty like your some kind of god! Your just a phantom from the past that doesn't know when to quit I'll never be like you, I've got too much to live for!" Cloud proclaimed as he broke their dead lock and attacked Sephiroth with a diagonal slash only for it to be evaded.

"_Too much to live for you say, well I'll just take everything and everyone you care about and cut them to ribbons."_ He proclaimed as he extended his wing to its full length, and with one flap of it he closed the distance in between him and a mere millisecond. Cloud saw the attack coming but was to slow to react, his adrenal rush had subsided and now the pain and fatigue he felt before had returned so all he could do was watch as he was impaled by Sephiroth's Masamune.

"_I am the chosen one." _ Sephiroth said as he drew his sword from Clouds chest, he fell to ground with a loud crack as if a bone or two was broken on impact. He missed all the vital points on purpose he wasn't done with Cloud yet what for what he had planned he needed Cloud alive, but playing with him a little while longer wouldn't hurt.

"_This world and all others once belong to mother, but now they belong to me!" _Sephiroth shouted down to the nearly unconscious Cloud, he grabbed the hilt of his sword with both hands and flipped the blade around so that its tip down at Clouds body. He then began descending at rapid speed it would only be a matter of seconds before Cloud would be impaled once again.

"FIRE!" a voice called out in the heat of the moment, a rather small but fast fire ball zoomed towards Sephiroth causing him to evade and end his attack on Cloud and turn his attention to his attacker: a teenage boy with hair of brown spikes who wore some baggy black shorts and a black jacket with a hood on it and a white t-shirt under it, the hood was pulled over his head yet the jacket its self was unzipped a little.

"_Well if it isn't the keyblades chosen master what an pleasant-" _ he was unable to finish his sentence before from behind a downward slash attack almost met its mark but Sephiroth was too fast, he gracefully dive rolled out of the way of the sneak attack into a kneeling position.

Sora and Riku surrounded him waiting for him to make a move; Sephiroth found this amusing and stood up.

Sephiroth looked from Sora to Riku as the two of them begun to circle around him, he let out a dry chuckle. Boy how did this feel like déjà vu to him; the happy go lucky hero who acts on impulse rather than reason, and then the other who's heart was filled with conflict and had the same look in his eyes as Cloud. Well almost the same. As both parties felt the other out they all failed to noticed the man with the eye patch watching their spectacle.[2]

* * *

><p>Chapter 11 preview: Hide and Seek part 2<p>

"I..am so sorry it has come to this princess but in order to fulfill my mission you must come with me; conscious or not, or even with a few a missing limb or two. You decide?" asked the man in the trench coat, kairi took slow steps back as he slowly advanced on her, she felt tears well up in her eye from fear. How could someone she knew so fell fall so far she wondered as she stared into his red eyes.


End file.
